Coming back
by Nicole4211
Summary: This is a story about Ulquiorra and Orihime and what happened when Ichigo left Hueco Mundo after defeating Ulquiorra and left Orihime alone with his ashes. Lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra & Orihime

**This is my first time doing a story on here. I was bursting with excitement when i found this site and couldn't wait to submit something of my own after reading so many wonderful stories on this site. I hope mine makes at least 1 other person happy.**

**Chapter 1**

'I can't do any more to heal him now; I'll just have to wait for him to wake up.' Orihime thought as she stood and slowly backed away from Uryu who still lay on the ground above Hueco Mundo. Ichigo had already left to go help the others who fought underneath, leaving before she was even able to fully heal him after the battle which had so much frightened her.

For what seemed to be the 100th time since the horrible battle ended, Orihime looked over at the pile of ashes lying on the ground not far away. They were the ashes of her captor, her protector, her opposite in every way imaginable and the ashes of the only thing that had kept her from losing herself.

As much hatred as she felt at Ulquiorra for taking her away from her friends and her home, she knew that her hatred wasn't directed towards him anymore. He had been ordered to do what he had done. She knew he had only acted on those orders. In the time she had spent as his prisoner he had never been cruel to her. His words had often been harsh but they were no different than what he used when speaking with everyone else.

Before she even realized what she had done, Orihime was kneeling beside the pile of ash, her hands hovering over her hair clips. She had never attempted to heal anyone who was this far gone but she remembered what Hachi had done to bring Tsubaki back after Yammy had crushed him out of existence and searched deep in her mind for the power that would bring her emerald eyed captor back.

In her mind she went over every moment she had spent in Ulquiorra's presence, pulling each emotion that she had felt since the time she had seen him standing behind Yammy in the park which now seemed like a lifetime ago.

Fear, confusion, and hopelessness were the first few emotions she remembered upon meeting Ulquiorra while still in the living world. That hopelessness had never quite left her, even with the arrival of her most precious friends to save her. In the end, someone she cared about would have to lose.

Throughout her life she had always tried to make the people around her happy regardless of what it did to her inside. She had learned at a very young age to hide her true feelings behind fake smiles and giggling; using the air headed personality as a shield. When she was brought to Hueco Mundo though, all this changed. Ulquiorra had been able to see right through her game and pushed her true self to the surface. The more he interrogated her about her feelings and emotions, the stronger she felt in herself. Every layer of emotion that he tried to peel from her made her more resolved in those feelings. So while her feelings for her friends grew stronger with every interaction, so did some other unknown emotion.

Now, as she kneeled down next to the ashes of the man who had changed her more than anyone else had ever done, the determination she had felt the entire time she had stayed in Hueco Mundo came boiling up inside her till she could feel the heat spread to her fingertips. She could not let the one person who had actually tried to really understand her die.

When Orihime heard a noise behind her she opened her eyes for the first time, expecting to see the same pile of ashes lying on the ground in front of her. Instead, a shadowy form lay barely visible under her hovering hands. For some reason, Orihime decided she didn't want Uryu to see what she had been doing so she quickly moved the barely visible body behind a pile of rocks, leaving her fairies to continue her work as she got up and walked over to Uryu who was flexing the hand that had been cut off not long ago by the same person she was now trying to heal.

"How are you feeling Uryu?" Orihime asked, kneeling beside him while he tried to stand up.

"Good I think, thank you Orihime." Said Uryu as he ran his hand down the place he had been stabbed earlier. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He left a little while ago to help Rukia and the others. We should probably go and see if we can help them at all. Could you get us down from here the same way you brought us up?"

"Yes I think so, let's go." Uryu said and held his hand out for her to join him on the platform he was creating with his reiatsu.

As soon as they started heading down Orihime started to feel weaker. She hoped that she was strong enough to continue healing him even from this distance.

When finally Uryu and her found their friends, the battles were finished and Isane had just finished healing all the wounded. Orihime was grateful that Isane had been there so she didn't have to take her fairies away from their current task. She knew that from this distance they couldn't be doing much healing but she was hoping that having them there was at least sustaining the work she had done before Uryu and her had left.

The group of humans and Soul Reapers left Hueco Mundo to join Ichigo and the rest of the Soul Society through Captain Kurotsuchi's garganta.

Several days had gone by and Ichigo had finally defeated Aizen with the help of all the other Captains and Lieutenants from Soul Society.

Orihime was stunned by how quickly everything seemed to fall back into the same routines as before the Arrancar invasion. As for herself though, her thoughts remained with her fairies. As soon as she had stepped through the garganta into the living world, the pull on her strength had disappeared. The only hope that she had was that she had healed him enough before they left for her to be able to come back and finish. Unconsciously she quickened her pace.

When she knocked on the door at Urahara's Candy Shop, she wasn't surprised to see Yoruichi standing in front of her, wrapped in several bandages but clearly feeling well. Orihime gave her a quick smile but didn't waste time of pleasantries.

"Is Urahara-san here?" She asked hopefully.

Behind Yoruichi approached a face shadowed by the familiar green and white hat that Urahara-san always wore.

"Orihime-chan, it's great to see you! Craving some sweets?" He said with a large smile. She had always liked him. As smart as he was, he never made anyone else feel stupid around him.

"No thank you, I was actually hoping you could get me into Hueco Mundo." Orihime asked as she straightened her shoulder's subconsciously.

Urahara paused to look at Orihime for a brief second before saying, "Of course. I'm sure you have your reasons." She was relieved that he hadn't questioned her at all.

She followed him down to the training area and watched as he opened the gate that would take her to Hueco Mundo. She knew it would be outside of Las Noches and that she would have to travel a ways to get there but there was no other option, she had to go back. She just hoped she was strong enough to make it there.

"I will keep this open for 3 days. After that I won't be able to open it back up again for quite a while. Soul Society is still too busy trying to get itself back in order to notice anything that I am doing but I'm sure that within 3 days they will be back to surveying what I am doing." The ex-captain said with concern on his face.

"Thank you Urahara-san. I understand." And she jumped into the abyss and started running as fast as she could.

Looking down at her feet she now knew how Uryu had made that platform that had taken them up to the roof. Instead of a steady block or path though; she had to almost play hopscotch as she jumped from place to place. Eventually she got a hang of it and was able to keep a steady pace. When she finally reached the end, she could see Las Noches in the distance. Hurriedly she ran towards the large building until suddenly the ground rumbled under her feet.

In front of her the sand seemed to ripple and then build itself into a small hill until suddenly a large purple worm erupted from the sand.

"Pretty lady!"

Orihime heard a familiar scream coming from the purple worm and she felt relief sweep over her. "Nel-san. I'm so glad to see you're al.." Before she was able to finish her sentence she was knocked over by the small girl.

"Where's Itsygo?" Nel asked as she looked around Orihime.

"I'm sorry Nel-san, he didn't come this time. He is still healing from his injuries."

The child looked upset for an instant but instantly recovered, launching back into her jubilant speech. "Do you want to pway Eternal Tag with us? We always wuv having new players in our game."

"No thank you Nel-san. I need to get to Las Noches. Maybe next time ok?"

"Ok, next time!" Nel said as she looked over at Dondochakka and Pesche then hopping up in excitement. "We can give you a ride! Bawabawa can get you there a lot quicker than your legs and then you'll be able to come back quicker to play with us."

"That would be wonderful Nel-san. Thank you." With that, Orihime jumped onto Bawabawa and they headed towards Las Noches much quicker than she would have been able to do on her own.

When they finally reached the wall to Las Noches, Nel-san and the others left to continue their game and Orihime concentrated on creating a platform beneath her like she had watched Uryu do. Since entering Hueco Mundo, she had felt the familiar pull of her fairies as they continued to heal above the walled city. She was relieved that they were alright.

When she finally got the platform to stabilize underneath her and felt confident enough to lift her up, she launched herself as fast as she dared in the direction of the hole that was still high up in the sky. She wasn't able to move as quickly as Uryu did but she got there soon enough and ran towards where she had left Ulquiorra and her fairies.

Lying on the ground was the same nearly transparent figure she had left almost 3 days ago. As she had suspected, her fairies had been able to sustain the same degree of healing she had left him in but did not have the strength on their own to complete the process.

Quickly she went to kneel next to the figure and sent a silent thank you to her fairies that looked to be on the edge of exhaustion. With her added strength though they seemed to perk up and it seemed like she could already see a difference in her former captor. No longer could she see through his body to the stone beneath. As she sat there, ignoring the beads of sweat that formed on her brow, she couldn't help but think back on all the moments she had spent with Ulquiorra. Without consciously knowing she was doing it, her hand went to her heart and she felt a surge of renewed energy pour through her.

When she looked down again, his body was almost completely back to what it was before he had crumbled away into ash. His black wings were neatly folded underneath him and his tail lay on his side. She thought she would be scared to see him like this but all she could think about was bringing him back, no matter what form he was in.

Finally she knew that she could do no more with her powers and she sat back and waited, letting Ayame and Shun'ō go back into her hairpins.

For what seemed like hours, she waited.

Her thoughts began to stray to the final battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. She remembered being terrified when Ichigo had nearly thrown his Getsuga Tenshou at Loly and Menoly, knowing that it would have hit her as well since she had been standing in front of them. She knew he was only trying to help her but if it hadn't been for Ulquiorra stopping him, she doubted she would be sitting there today.

And the look he gave her after…

It was like he had been checking to see if she was ok. Her gut had twisted inside of her with that look.

Suddenly she heard something scrape against the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the demon tail swishy slowly across the sandy ground. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Then she heard him breath. Without realizing what she was doing she leaned over his body and placed her hand over his hollow hole below his neck. She watched breathlessly as his eyes slowly blinked open and finally focused on hers. The same cold stare she remembered bore into her eyes. No emotion…

For the briefest of seconds she saw a flash of something that almost looked like gratitude cross his stone face but it passed too quickly for her to know if she had just been imagining it. Suddenly she realized where her hand was resting and quickly lifted it off of his chest. He didn't show any sign that he had even felt her.

Orihime stood up and continued to look down at Ulquiorra's passive stare. "Ul.. Ulquiorra?"

Slowly he began to sit up and then rise up to his feet, looking down at his body fully intact. He stood for a moment, seeming to just be staring at the ground in front of his clawed feet and then his eyes lifted to travel over her body, up to her face.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

Orihime let out a small gasp and said, "I couldn't… let you die."

They stood there for several moments just staring at each other before Orihime felt herself start to shake, her whole body trembling with an emotion that she wasn't able to determine. Despite the fear she felt whenever he was near her; there was something that seemed to fill her body. Something that made her feel stronger and more alive.

Before she could think about it anymore, she suddenly found herself draped over his right arm, looking down at the ground as he took off and flew below to the throne room where she had last seen him before Ichigo had come to save her. He wasn't gentle about the way he carried her but she was unharmed from the action. Once she was standing on her two feet again, Ulquiorra transformed back into his familiar state and started walking away, down the hall that she had traveled only once before when she had first come here and healed Grimmjow's arm.

She didn't know if she was supposed to follow him or not so she just stood there, looking at him as he walked down the hallway. Finally, he stopped and turned his head slightly to look back at her. In just that look, Orihime took off running down the hall to catch up with him. She stopped a few steps behind him and followed him down the hall.

Finally they reached an unfamiliar doorway and they made their way inside. In the center of the room was a table lined with a half dozen chairs on either side and in the far side of the room was another door. Upon entering the room the other door immediately opened and the servant who had frequently accompanied Ulquiorra into her room to bring her her food entered. As soon as the servant saw us he walked back through the same door and closed it behind him.

"Sit." Ulquiorra said as he stood at the end of the table.

Orihime walked over to the first seat on the right side of the table and sat down, looking at her hands that twisted restlessly in front of her. She didn't dare glance up at him.

Several minutes passed by and Orihime wondered what they were doing here. He hadn't moved since they had come in the room. He just stood at the foot of the table and waited. When she finally had the courage to glance up at him, she found him staring at her. She couldn't tare her gaze away from those sad green eyes.

The sound of the door opening and a cart being pushed through drew her attention away and she waited while the servant brought the food over to her and placed it on the table. It was the usual meal that she had received several times during her stay while a prisoner of Aizen's. She didn't think she could eat until she heard her stomach rumble and realized how tired she was from the effort earlier. She had entered Hueco Mundo in the morning but she hadn't even wasted time eating breakfast before coming and it had to be well into the evening at this point. She started to devour the food in front of her.

When she was finished Ulquiorra said, "Come."

She got up and followed him back out of the room to the hallway they had been traveling earlier. After what seemed like a very long distance they came to another doorway which Ulquiorra opened and walked through. As soon as she saw inside she recognized the room at once. It was the same room she had stayed in during her captivity. When the realization had come to her, she stopped in the doorway and gasped.

At the sound of her intake of breath, Ulquiorra turned around and looked at her confused face.

"Do you still think I'm your prisoner?" Orihime asked when she was able to regain her composure.

"No. I know from your presence here that Aizen-sama is dead."

"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked.

Ulquiorra just looked at her, standing in his normal pose with his hands in his pockets.

Orihime sighed and said, "This is fine." And she continued to walk into the room and sat on the familiar oversized bed. "I don't want you to leave yet." She said as he turned to take a step in the direction of the door. Upon hearing her request he stopped and turned back around to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I thought…" But what she thought didn't come to her lips so she just said, "I don't want to be alone."

After a few steps, Ulquiorra sat down on the bed beside her and stared in front of him. The two of them sat there in silence for several minutes. Finally Orihime spoke up, "What will you do now?"

He turned his head in her direction and said, "I will continue."

"Continue what?" She asked.

"Protecting Las Noches." He responded.

"But Aizen is dead. Your orders don't need to be followed anymore." Orihime said.

He just continued to stare at her and suddenly his face fell. The eyes that could bore holes through her skulls turned down and his whole self seemed to deflate in front of her eyes. Instinctively she reached out and touched his sleeve, leaning forward to look up into his downcast eyes. When their gazes locked she could see a well of emotion swimming through his emerald eyes. With her other hand she gently cradled his cheek in her palm and ran her thumb down the permanent green tear streaks.

"It's going to be ok. It's my turn to take care of you now." Orihime said and rose up from the bed, taking her hand away from his stunned face and reaching for his hands that were folded in his lap. When her hands touched his, she couldn't help a slight chill that rose up her arms and into her stomach. Whether from the coolness of his skin or… what else she didn't know.

She walked out of the room and turned to look at him. "Which way is your palace?"

Without a word he turned towards the right and started walking, not taking his hand away from the girl at his side.

Orihime was surprised at how close his rooms where to her room but thinking about it it made sense since he had been the one assigned to take care of her. When they reached the door to his rooms he paused and waited as she took her hand away from his and opened the door.

The room looked like all the others. White walls, white furniture, just the bare minimum needed. It was slightly bigger than the room she had been held in and she was surprised to see a dining table in the far corner. "I thought you guys didn't eat."

"We don't need to eat but some of us like to. I prefer to just have tea." He said and then looked shocked for having said such a personal thing.

Orihime just continued looking around the room, noting that there was only 1 door leading out of the room other than the one they came through. As she walked towards it she recognized the same bathroom she had attached to her room.

"Where are your clothes?" She asked and seemed to take him by surprise with the question. She followed him as he walked across the room to a small chest of drawers where he leaned over and pulled out the top drawer. Lying inside was the familiar outfit she had seen him in every day since she had known him.

Orihime made a face and asked, "Don't you have anything else?"

"This is the uniform I was given. I didn't have any need for anything else."

"Well that's boring." Orihime said in her chipper tone which took Ulquiorra by surprise. He had never heard that from her before. But she just started grabbing handfuls of white clothing, ignoring the man standing next to her.

When she was satisfied that she had enough, she turned around and started heading for the door. This time he was the one left standing and staring at her, not sure whether he should be following her or not.

When she turned her head, she smiled and said, "Come on, you don't think I want to walk around the place by myself do you?"

He sonido'd to her side and they walked back towards her room. Once they were inside and Orihime had put his clothes into the chest of drawers that contained the uniforms she had been given, she looked up through the window and said, "I'm really tired. I didn't realize how tired till just now." And she punctuated this statement with a loud yawn.

Orihime walked to the bathroom and stopped to grab something out of the drawers before she went inside, closing the door. While inside, Ulquiorra stood in the center of her room, hands in his pockets, looking at the closed door that the woman had just gone through.

Not long later Orihime walks out wearing a tank top and a pair of Ulquiorra's hakama's. She giggles as she runs to the bed, feeling embarrassed about wearing his clothes.

"I know you guys sleep since Stark slept non-stop so please try to get some sleep now." Orihime said and watched as he turned his head and started to head towards the door.

"No wait! I didn't mean for you to leave. I know this may seem inappropriate but could you please stay here tonight? With Aizen gone now I imagine there's nothing stopping the hollows and every other form of monster from roaming into Las Noches. I would feel much safer if you were here. You can sleep on the couch or I could sleep on the couch and you could have the bed if you want." There was desperation in her voice that stopped Ulquiorra and made him turn to sit on the couch. He hated to admit it but he was tired.

When Orihime watched him take a seat on the couch that sat against the far side of the room she let herself relax and lay down.

Ulquiorra could hear her breathing even out not long after she lay down. He got up and walked over to the bed, careful not to wake her up as he did. When he got to the side he stared at the woman lying there, her hair the color of sun fanning out over the sheets. She was still such a puzzle to him. Why had she saved him?

The image of her reaching out to him as his body turned to ash flashed into his head, 'Are you afraid of me, woman?' he had asked.

'I'm not.' Was the reply that had sealed his fate.

He reached out and touched a piece of her hair, marveling at its color and softness. The gesture surprised himself and he quickly stepped back. It didn't seem to wake her up though so he took a step forward again, this time reaching for the hand that had held his earlier as she had led him through the halls, the same hand he had reached for when he was turning to dust.

The same feeling coursed through him that he had gotten earlier when touching her hand. An overwhelming feeling of protection overcame him and he knew he would do anything for her.

He stood there holding her hand for longer than he knew and debated on walking back over to the couch but every time he tried to let go of her hand something stopped him. Finally he sat down on the ground next to her bed and leaned the side of his head against the mattress, keeping her hand inside his. He let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Orihime woke up the next day, feeling better than she had in a long time. She rolled over to lie on her back so that she could do a big stretch and noticed her hand didn't move. When she looked down she saw his pale white hand latched on to hers in a grip so strong she couldn't believe he was still sleeping. She rolled over to look at his face leaning against the side of the bed and nearly gasped at the sight. He looked so peaceful.

She found herself stroking her fingers down the tear lines on his cheeks, marveling about how his skin was so hard like marble but still so soft. The coolness under her fingers was surprisingly refreshing and she trailed her fingers to the line of his jaw, running them up till she ran into the side of his helmet.

She snatched her hand back when she saw him open his eyes and look up at her. She tried to hide her embarrassment by giggling and jumping out of bed but as she did this her body was jolted back onto the bed, forgetting that he still held on to her other hand in that stone hard grip. He let go of her hand quickly and stood up, letting her bounce out of the bed.

She stood in front of him and felt her cheeks turning red under his gaze. "So what should we do today? Can we take a walk around this place? I bet there are some really interesting places hidden here." Orihime said while scratching a non-existent itch on the back of her head.

Ulquiorra just looked at her and said, "If that is what you wish woman."

Orihime laughed and said, "I don't know why that makes me laugh. You can call me by my name you know." She walked across the room and went into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she came out and took Ulquiorra's hand again to lead him out of the room. He let her pull him along through corridor after corridor, stopping at every room along the way to look in and sometimes walk inside to look around. Through the whole journey they never ran into anyone or anything.

When Orihime's stomach started to rumble she asked Ulquiorra to lead her to the kitchen so that she could get some food. On their way back he heard her stomach growl again and he lifted her up off her feet and sonido'd down the hall to the room she had eaten in the day before. She had hoped to be able to make her own food but when they got to the table she saw a tray of food already laid out for her to eat and a pot of tea on the other side of the table.

She took her time eating the food while Ulquiorra sat on the other side, sipping his tea slowly.

"What should we do this afternoon? What did you guys do for fun around here?"

Ulquiorra just looked at her in confusion and took another sip of tea. "Fun? Espada don't have fun. You saw what happened when the others got bored… usually someone died."

"Maybe we can find Nel-san and play eternal tag with them..." Orihime smiled at the face he made at the mention of that activity. "or maybe not."

After a few moments of silence Ulquiorra asked, "When do you plan on leaving?"

Orihime looked up at him with an injured look on her face. He wanted her to leave him.

"You misunderstand; I'm not implying that I want you to leave… I'm just trying to judge the amount of time we have left."

Still slightly hurt from his question Orihime replies, "Urahara-san told me I had 3 days before he would have to close the gate that I came through. That means I will have to leave tomorrow.

Ulquiorra nodded his head in understanding and finished the last few sips of tea before he stood up. "I have some place I would like to take you if you don't mind." He said in the normal cool tone that he always spoke in.

Orihime looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand to let him lead her. When they come to what looks like a dead end she notices a thin crack in the side of the wall. Ulquiorra walks up and pushes, creating a door to the outside world. He takes her hand again and they start to walk through the powdery fine sand of the dessert outside of Las Noches.

**I'm dying to attempt to write things from Ulquiorra's perspective so I'm going to give it a shot now in the next part of this story. Sorry about the sudden switch from 3****rd**** person to 1****st**** person.**

I couldn't help but glance down every few minutes at the woman standing next to me, holding my hand like I was her best friend as we walked across the wide expanse of sand. I couldn't understand why she was here. Her side had won.

Looking ahead I could see the familiar landmarks that led me in the direction I wished to travel. When the orange haired girl next to me tripped over some non-existent object in the sand I reflexively grabbed her and helped her till she was again steady on her feet. In that brief contact I couldn't help the jolt of pleasure that swept through me when my hands had wrapped around her slender waste. Before I could think take a single step forward her hand was back in mine… not that I minded in the least. The gesture was comforting in a way I had never known it could be, never knew I had wanted. Things were different now though. Aizen was dead. He no longer had to devote his life in the service of the man who had created him. The thought frightened him. Aizen had created a purpose in his life if you could call it a life. It may not have been a perfectly perfect purpose but it was something to guide him. The uncertainty that stretched out in front of him now scared him more than any opponent could ever have been. I couldn't help but turn to stare at the woman beside me again.

She seemed content to walk by his side in silence over the many miles of sand. Her free hand reached up to push a strand of hair out of her face that had whipped up in the never ending winds of the dessert. Finally I could see the dark shadow high up on the side of the approaching rocky mountain that we had been walking towards.

Without realizing what I was doing I transformed into my winged form, still holding the woman's hand at my side. The change startled her though and she reflexively stepped back, removing her hand from mine.

"Don't worry; I needed to change in order to take us up." And I pointed at the now more defined hole in the side of the rock face. I watched her turn her head and look up, tilting her delicate features in the direction that my hand pointed towards.

I watched her smile as she turned back to me and questioned, "You're going to fly us up there?"

I nodded my head and watched as she squealed. I was alarmed by the sound at first until I realized she seemed happy about this. Before I even noticed what she was doing her arms were wrapped around me neck and she was jumping up. My arms automatically caught her before her feet hit the ground and I pushed us up effortlessly into the night sky. It wasn't long before I landed in the familiar cave and put the girl back on her feet.

The woman walked forward, deeper into the cave before looking back at me and asking, 'What is this place?"

The darkness didn't seem to scare her so I answered, "This is where I spent most of my time before entering into Aizen's service. I went through many transformations in this cave." And I went silent as I thought back through all those memories. Mostly they were painful with an incurable sense of hunger always present. When Aizen had arrived and transformed me into what I am now it was such a relief that I was willing to do anything for the person who had cured me of my hunger.

When I looked up again I noticed that the girl had wandered farther into the cave and I was barely able to see the shine of her hair as the darkness of the cave seemed to swallow her up. I quickly walked forward and moved to her side as she continued to walk deeper into the cave.

"This place is so neat. I feel like at any moment a robot could jump out and start shooting marshmallows at my head." She babbled in excitement next to me.

What are robots and marshmallows?

When we got to the end and turned back again the woman faced me and said, "There's nothing here. What did you do that whole time?"

"Survived." Was all I said in reply.

This seemed to upset her and she turned her head down and stared at the rocky floor. Some part of me hated seeing her sad and I automatically moved her to the edge of the caves entrance.

"Sit down." Was all I said as I bent my knees and sat down with my legs dangling over the edge of the cave. I felt the woman sit down beside me and look out at the never ending night.

"I understand now." I heard her say as she stared with a look of amazement at what lay in front of her. Her hand reached out for mine and I gladly handed it over. The familiar shock that passed through me didn't catch me off guard this time like it had every time before this.

I don't know how long we sat there, looking out at the sand below, content in the silence around us before finally the woman said, "This place is beautiful. Thank you so much for showing me."

I knew it had to be getting close to time for her to eat again so I stood up and reached down to help her to her feet. Without bothering to ask I reached down and scooped her up in my arms and leapt out of the cave into the night sky.

I didn't stop to let her down but continued to fly towards Las Noches.

"How strong are you?" I heard the woman ask me as we flew over the sand.

I looked down at her still wrapped securely in my arms and replied, "Strong."

I watched her smile before she asked, "Could you hold me around my waste and let my feet hang down?"

I was confused by the reason for her question but responded saying, "Yes that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great!" And I felt her start to wiggle in my grasp. I let the arm that was cradling her shoulders wrap more firmly around her form as the other arm that had been supporting her knees let go and moved to wrap around her stomach. As soon as I had her stomach firmly in my arm I moved my other arm around the front of her shoulders and pressed the length of her back against my chest. I watched as she opened her arms and screamed in delight. "I'm flying!"

The chuckle that erupted from inside me startled me and I quickly swallowed the other bubbles of laughter that threatened to tumble out of my mouth. I listened to the girl in front of me laugh and scream in excitement as we continued to fly towards the great white city that sprawled in front of us.

When finally we landed in front of the doorway which we had left from I immediately let her go and she jumped up, throwing her arms in the air. "That was amazing! Oh we have to do that again. All my friends seem to be able to fly around while they are fighting but all I'm ever able to do is stand there and watch. What an incredible feeling! Why don't you fly everywhere?" She asked as she turned back around to me and watched as I turned back into my human form.

"You forget that I had always tried to hide my released form from the other Espada."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you mentioned that. But now it shouldn't be a problem. There's no one to hide it from." And she smiled as she turned and practically bounced through the doorway to go inside.

I had to jog to catch up to the woman who skipped down the hallway, apparently oblivious to the way she was supposed to go. Before long we found our way into what used to be Grimmjow's palace and she stopped to say, "I thought this was the dinning room."

"This was Grimmjow's palace. Follow me and I'll take you to the dinning room."

We turned and headed out of the room. The woman fell slightly behind as she turned to look behind her at the room we had just departed. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap itself around my neck from behind and the lady wrapped her legs around my waste. With her arm stretched out in front of her, pointing down the hall she yelled, "Sonido!"

I stood there confused for a few moments before she clarified "Would you mind using your sonido down the hall? I'm starving."

We took off and arrived at the correct room in an instant. I felt her jump off my back and skip to the seat she had sat in the previous times they had used this room to dine in. I took the seat in front of her and stared into the silver eyes that regarded me with curiosity from across the table.

"Why weren't you this fun before Ulqui?" The woman asked as we waited for the food to arrive.

I blanched if that was possible at the shortened name she had given me and said, "Why did you call me that?"

Her smile widened as she said, "It's easier. Your name is so long like mine. If I was my friend, which I am in a way, I would call myself Squirt or Buster or Tiri. Something easy."

Just then the food was silently brought in and placed in front of the woman in front of me. My customary cup of tea was laid down on the table in front of me and the servant departed.

"I don't see how I have become 'fun' as you say." And I took my first sip of tea.

The increasingly familiar giggling sound left the woman while she picked up her first bite of food. I didn't understand how this woman could seem so happy in a place like this. She hadn't been like this before. There seemed to be a constant smile lighting up her face and I had lost track of the amount of times laughter had left her lips. When I looked into her eyes though I still saw the depths of strength I had gotten used to while I had been her captor. This woman intrigued me more and more.

I listened to her as she babbled about what would taste good with the meal in front of her. Soon she started talking about a friend of hers from the world of the living… Tatsuki I believe she said the name was. She talked in a steady stream from subject to subject while she ate her dinner and I finished my cup of tea.

When she was finally finished she pushed her chair away from the table and rubbed her hand over her stomach while she groaned about eating too much. I rose from the table and walked over to her form sprawled out in her seat. I reached out my hand and watched as she placed her hand in mine without hesitation. I lifted her out of her seat and led her out of the room towards her own chambers.

As we walked at a more leisurely pace down the long white halls my thoughts couldn't help but wander. It felt strange to be so familiar with the woman beside me. I never would have done any of the dozens of things I had done with her today before my resurrection. That seemed like a different life time though. I no longer had a master. I knew that come tomorrow this woman would be leaving me again. She had mentioned coming back but was that even possible? What would I do when she left? The only purpose I had had in the past 2 days was to follow her. Was she my master now? What she had done for me was really not much different than what Aizen had done with the _Hōgyoku. He had given me a new life… she had given me one as well._

_When we finally reached her room I watched as she walked over to the chest of clothes and pull out the same items she had slept in the previous night. She con__tinued into the bathroom and I took a seat on the overstuffed sofa against the wall while I waited for her to emerge. _

_Not soon later she walked out with her day clothes wrapped in her arms and deposited the bundle on top of the dresser. Then I watched as she walked over to the bed and fell like a sack of dirty laundry onto the mattress. _

_"__I didn't think I would be so tired again. I hope it won't insult you if I go to sleep." Her eyes searched out mine from across the room, looking at me with barely concealed exhaustion._

_"__Not at all." I replied and watched as she snuggled further into the soft mattress. Just like the previous night I listened until I heard her breathing even out, letting me know she was fast asleep. Also like the previous night I couldn't stop my feet from walking over to the side of her bed and staring down at her. How is it possible to be smiling even in your sleep?_

_My hand started to twitch and reached out to take her hand. I almost recoiled when her whole body rolled over onto her side facing me and her grip on my hand increased and she pulled it against her chest like it had become her favorite teddy bear. My brain instantly registered the fact that the back of my hand now rested against her chest and a feeling I didn't know how to place ran to my groin. Not only was I painfully aware of the placement but also of the predicament as well. My hands were entangled by hers and there was no way of pulling them out without waking her and embarrassing them both. _

_After several minutes of hoping that she would relinquish the vice like grip she had on his hand he decided to give in and lay down beside her, careful not to touch any part of her besides the obvious hand grasping. Even though he wasn't touching her, he couldn't help but stare at the perfectly angelic face that lay in front of him. He almost laughed out loud when he heard a not so ladylike snort come from her as she wiggled her face on her pillow. _

_I would have been perfectly content to lay there all night looking at her but my body seemed to rebel and I fell surprisingly quickly to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dang I'm sorry. Looking back at the end of Chapter 2 I noticed I slipped back to 3rd person. Guess I better stick with that. **

**I forgot to put this in the first 2 chapters but I don't own Bleach or these characters. Like everyone else though I wish I did. Who wouldn't? I hope you enjoy! Comments and criticism would be great!**

**Chapter 3**

Orihime was the first to wake up the next morning, snuggling deeper into the warmth that was enveloping her. She didn't remember the blankets in Las Noches being so inviting. Then again though, she had been a prisoner then so the feel of the blankets probably wasn't the most important thing running through her head when she woke up from those long restless nights.

She decided there couldn't possibly be anything to do that could be more important than her dozing back to sleep when she felt the lightest breeze ruffle the hair on the side of her face. The breeze was so foreign in the room that she had spent weeks on end held captive in that it broke the haze of sleep that hung over her and beckoned her to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that there was no Ulquiorra on the couch that rested on the other side of the starched room. The second thing she noticed was the arm that she held captive pressed against her abdomen; her slightly tanner fingers wound through snowy whiteness. Pressed against her back was firm warmth that gently rose and fell in a slow and steady rhythm of sleep. The breeze she had felt earlier had come from lips that gently exhaled against her neck and shoulder; the same breeze that now created tickles of electricity to flow down her spine. Though she tried not to move she couldn't help the contracting of her stomach muscles when the first spark flew down her body. The arm around her tightened in response and she felt the lightest touch of cool lips brush against her neck.

Orihime thought to herself 'How can his touch be so cool but at the same time generate so much heat against her back?'

She decided to try to keep as still as possible and let him sleep a bit longer. Her thoughts of course kept straying to the different feelings coursing through her body. The press of his lips against her neck whenever he took a deep breath nearly caused her to shiver every time but instead a growing tension was creating havoc on the lower portion of her back where her muscles clenched in anticipation.

Though it had only been a few moments it felt like hours while she laid there. The feel of his legs beneath her own made her ache in a place she had never felt before. A deep exhaling of breath behind her pushed her over her limit and she groaned as the pent up quiver that had threatened to overtake her body finally won over and she wiggled against the solid body behind her.

The motion caused Ulquiorra to stir and he was instantly alert to the position they lay in. Releasing her hand and nearly jumping off the bed, Ulquiorra tripped over his own pants and had to steady himself by placing one hand back on the mattress.

Orihime giggled while he straightened himself up and hurriedly stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. 'Was he embarrassed?' She wondered while she watched his eyes transform quickly from a look of panic to the cool stare she was accustomed to.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" She chirped as she lay back against the mattress and allowed herself to stretch out. She had an overwhelming urge to wiggle her entire body to rid herself of the tension that still hadn't left her and she indulged herself in the childish gesture.

A small groan was all she heard in response which made her chuckle again.

Orihime decided she was in no hurry to leave the bed and asked Ulquiorra what time it was while she rolled back over to her side to watch him.

Ulquiorra looked out the window and then back at her lazy form on the bed. "I will go search for a clock." And he turned to leave.

Orihime watched as he retreated from the room at a brisk pace. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. She decided to take the time while he was away to drag herself from the bed and wash up for the rest of the day. She grabbed her clothes which she had worn the past 2 days and decided she didn't want to wear them again. Her only other option though was the boring white uniform she had worn while she had been held captive not very long ago. She decided against the uniform and opted for the dirty clothes. Hurriedly she washed up and changed her clothes. While she was running a brush through her hair she heard what must have been Ulquiorra come back into the room. She ran the brush through a few more times and skipped into the other room. What she saw when she entered the room though was not what she had been expecting.

Orihime gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blue haired rogue kneeling in the doorway, clutching at his chest. His piercing blue eyes looked up at her in an agonizing plea before he collapsed to the floor.

When Orihime finally got over her moment of shock she quickly ran and knelt next to Grimmjow, rolling his large frame onto his back and grabbing his face between her hands. His head lay lifeless in her hands and she quickly laid it down gently on the floor and reached towards her temples.

"Sōten Kisshun" She said and watched as her fairies came flying out to place the golden shield over his body. As soon as they did she felt the now familiar reiatsu standing by her side silently.

When she looked up at Ulquiorra she found him staring at the nearly lifeless form lying on the ground, the same emotionless expression placed solidly on his face.

"I had to." Orihime whispered as she looked away from the green tear streaked face.

"I know." Was all his said in reply.

After a little while, Ulquiorra walked towards the center of the room and stared out at the never ending night sky. Orihime wished she could ask what he was thinking but the weeks of constant refusal to open up to her kept her from asking. When she had healed Grimmjow as much as she was able, she stood up and walked silently over to Ulquiorra's side and took his hand.

They stood this way for a short time until finally she asked, "Were you able to find out what time it is?"

"It is nearly 8:30 in the morning in your town." He answered. A few moments later he finally turned his head to glance at the woman at his side. Her face was staring out the window still but her eyes seemed clouded by other thoughts.

Orihime felt his eyes on her face and she turned to look back up at him. A casual smile lit her face and she gently squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture.

When they heard groaning coming from the doorway behind them they both turned to look at Grimmjow as he slowly got to his feet.

"Gross." Was all he said as he glanced at their hands connected between them. He ran his hand through his thick sky blue hair and walked to the couch, laying his large body across it.

Orihime walked over to the side of the couch and asked, "How did you get up here?"

Grimmjow just snorted and said, "Who fuckin' cares? Is that orange haired idiot still alive or did Aizen crush him yet?"

Ulquiorra stepped in and said, "Aizen has lost. The 'orange haired idiot' defeated him and he now sits in prison in the soul society."

This left Grimmjow momentarily speechless and Orihime took the opportunity to lighten the mood a little. She asked, "Do you have a belly button? Your hollow hole is right where it should to be. Did it move down because of your hole or is it gone completely?"

Grimmjow stood up and pulled down his pants to show a few inches of skin below his hollow hole… no belly button.

Orihime blushed at the provocative gesture and sidled up closer to Ulquiorra.

"So he's still alive for me to destroy then?" Grimmjow questioned to no one in particular.

"The war is over Grimmjow, there is no point in fighting anymore." Ulquiorra said

"Yea and anyway, Ichigo lost his soul reaper powers stopping Aizen." Orihime chimed in.

Ulquiorra hadn't heard this bit of news yet and was just as surprised as Grimmjow when he heard it. Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra, biting her lip and uttering a nervous laugh, "I forgot to mention that earlier, sorry."

"No need to apologize, I never asked." He replied.

"Well this fucking sucks. What am I supposed to do now? Who's left here? Tell me that idiot Nnoitra died at least." Grimmjow asked as he slumped back onto the couch.

"We are the only ones left. Only the servants and a few of the higher ranked Arrancar are still alive." Said Ulquiorra.

Orihime watched as this news sank into Grimmjow and she saw his face go from despair to resignation and finally a grin spread across his face in his customary way.

"Ch- well we'll just have to go bug the people in the world of the living. I think I would go insane if I had to sit here with only your company all day Emo-orra." With that Grimmjow stood and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Orihime cried towards Grimmjow's retreating figure.

"Where do you think? I'm not gonna sit around here all day. It was bad enough when Lord Aizen ordered us to."

"W.. wait. You aren't going to hurt anyone are you?" Asked Orihime.

"Of course not. I thought I would go down and pay a visit to your little orange haired friend and bring him some cookies."

Before Grimmjow could take a step further, Ulquiorra sonido'd in his way and placed a hand on his wrist. "I will not allow you to do this."

Grimmjow threw his hand off of him and nearly spat in his face when he said, "I'd like to see you stop me!"

"STOP!" Yelled Orihime from the top of her lungs. She stood there with her chest heaving, looking at the two Espada who looked at each other like they were ready to blow holes through the other. "No more fighting. I can't take anymore fighting. The war is over. If you want to fight so badly I'll leave. I'm not going to be a part of this anymore." And the orange haired girl stormed out of the door, leaving the two Espada staring at her retreating form.

Grimmjow grunted and backed up a step. "She's quite the spirited one ain't she."

Ulquiorra didn't wait around to answer his question. He quickly walked out to the hall and caught up to Orihime before she rounded the corner of the hallway. "Please don't go. I'm sorry about the way I acted. I won't let myself get like that again I promise."

The look in his eyes nearly melted Orihime on the spot. She was never good at staying mad at anyone anyway.

Grimmjow came out and said, "So what do we do now then if I'm not allowed to fight anyone?"

Orihime went silent for a while, trying to think of a solution. While both men waited for her, neither said a word to the other. Ulquiorra seemed content to stand and watch Orihime as she scrunched up her face time and time again when an idea she had come up with failed in her head. Finally she announced, "You can go to school!"

Both men turned to her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Orihime giggled lightly and scratched her head when she said, "Urahara could probably make gigais for the both of you and you could come to school… with me."

When the two men continued to look at her like she had grown a new nose on her face she said, "Well you guys didn't come up with anything better. There's nothing to do up here and I'm pretty sure you would both kill each other in a matter of days." She heard Grimmjow grunt in disapproval while she continued, "Besides, why not? You might actually enjoy it. I can make you dinner every night and we can go out for ice cream with Tatsuki afterwards." When she started blabbering about different types of food she would make for them, both men looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright Princess, you can count me in. Sounds better than sitting in this hell hole all day long." Said Grimmjow as he thumped Ulquiorra on the back and laughed. "Wha d'ya say Ulqui?"

"Don't call me that." Ulquiorra said. His eyes turned to Orihime and he looked down at her with confusion. "Is this really what you want?"

"It will be fun." Orihime exclaimed with just a hint of nervousness tinting her voice.

Ulquiorra stared at the woman in front of him and tried to figure out what she was thinking. He owed her his life, that much he knew and he couldn't think of a single reason to protest without risk of hurting this woman. She was the light he now followed. If this is what she wished then this is what he would do.

Grimmjow started walking down the hallway and Orihime turned to call out to him, "Where are you going Grimm?"

Grimmjow turned and scowled at the shortened name but then smirked, "I have some unfinished business I need to see about before we go. See ya in an hour." And he took off.

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra as Grimmjow disappeared behind a turn in the hall. "Will this upset you? I didn't mean to force you into anything. You have been so nice to me these past two days and I don't want to ruin it."

"Don't worry, I'm not upset Orihime." The name sounded strange on his lips but he found he liked it.

"We'll probably have to leave as soon as Grimmjow gets back. It's going to take a while to get to the gate across the desert." Said Orihime.

"It won't take very long. I will fly with you there and Grimm can change into his cat form."

"Oh yea… I didn't think of that." And Orihime jumped in the air and started skipping down the hall, "I get to fly again!"

Ulquiorra didn't try to contain the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips while he watched her skip away. He followed behind her as she skipped and hummed her way down the hall, apparently looking for something but having difficulty finding it.

After about 15 minutes of walking around aimlessly she finally turned around to ask,

"Where's the kitchen?"

Ulquiorra took her hand and led her down several hallways till they found the room she had been looking for.

After she had eaten and he had had his tea they had gone back to her room to wait for Grimmjow to come back.

"Ulqui? How old are you?" Orihime asked.

"Time is different here. There's really no way to measure age in Hueco Mundo. Why do you ask?"

"Well I need to know what grade you guys should be in." She said with a concerned look on her face.

"We will be in your grade if you wish." He watched as she crinkled her nose and thought hard about something. "You worry too much Orihime. I won't let anything hurt you."

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra, startled by his last statement then smiled. "You're right! Everything will be fine. Thanks Ulqui-san." And she gave him a huge smile before she threw her arms around his shoulders.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to do with this sudden gesture and just sat stiffly on the couch until he heard a small chuckle emerge from near his chest.

"You're supposed to hug me back silly." Orihime stated cheerfully.

Ulquiorra lifted his arms and placed them hesitantly on her back. He resisted the urge to hold her tighter until he felt her arms wrap more firmly around his shoulders. Just as he was about to sink his head towards her neck he heard, "Disgusting. Can't you guys get a room." Coming from the doorway.

Orihime looked up and stated, "We are in a room. You barged in on us." She punctuated this statement by sticking out her tongue and grabbing Ulquiorra's hand.

"Alright, let's go. I'm getting bored here already."

They headed for the exit and upon leaving the palace Ulquiorra changed into his demon form and Grimmjow commented, "Looks like you were holding out on Aizen. I can see why though, you look stupid." And he changed into his cat form and started running.

Ulquiorra picked up Orihime and lifted her into the air with one powerful flap of his wings. In quicker time than she had imagined they were at the entrance and Grimmjow impatiently started forward.

"Wait! You can't go in like that. They will think you are attacking. At least try to be semi-human looking first." Orihime said.

Grimmjow stopped and shifted back into his human self as well as Ulquiorra and they all started forward. With the combination of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's spiritual power they nearly had a four lane highway to run across as they went. Orihime audibly gulped when she saw the end approaching.

This should be interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I get excited whenever I see one. **

**Chapter 4**

Orihime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow all jumped down into the training area under Urahara's shop. Orihime watched as the two men looked around then heard footsteps in the distance coming down the stairs. All three looked in the direction of the sound and watched as Urahara jumped down and started walking towards them with a grin stretching across his face.

"Taking a vacation huh." Urahara enquired as he steadily approached them.

Orihime could sense Ulquiorra tensing at her side but Grimmjow seemed perfectly at ease as he watched the man with the funny clogs stop to stand in front of the group.

"Urahara-san, I know this is terribly inappropriate to be asking you this but do you think it would be ok if they stayed with you for a while? There's nothing left up there and I told them they might be able to go to school with me." Orihime said while she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Get rid of one freeloader and pick up two. Hopefully these ones don't eat as much as Renji. Oi Oi! I'm going to have to change this place from a sweets shop to a hotel at this rate." Urahara scratched his head and turned to walk back to towards the stairs. After a few steps he said without turning to face them, "I hope you won't miss your holes!"

Orihime could tell that Ulquiorra wasn't comfortable at all in the situation they were currently in. Orihime tried to reassure him with a quick squeeze of his hand which caused him to look down at her. His eyes didn't reveal the tension in his grip.

Grimmjow started walking to the stairs and when Ulquiorra started to move forward as well, Orihime grabbed his hand and held him in place. He turned his cool green eyes back to look into hers as she said, "You don't have to do this. It was only an idea. I can see you don't seem very thrilled with all of this."

"Don't worry. I'm just uncomfortable talking to soul reapers without feeling the urge to destroy them."

Orihime let go of his hand and Ulquiorra continued walking forward. She watched as the two walked out of the training area and stood for a moment, thinking to herself. 'What is Ichigo going to think about this? At least Grimmjow won't have any of his powers once he's in his gigai.' The picture of a blue, cat shaped gigai flitted across her mind and she giggled and skipped towards the stairs to catch up with everyone.

Once Orhime reached the top of the steps she turned and saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow holding a gigai each in their hands while Urahara looked like he was trying to step into an invisible box.

"Just pretend you're putting on pants." Said Urahara while he continued to wiggle around like he was getting dressed.

Ulquiorra grabbed the gigai by what he assumed were the shoulders and proceeded to copy the movements of the strange man by his side. His body slid quickly into place and he looked down at his new human form. His shirt was pink with Hawaiian flower print and his legs were covered in some sort of tight fitting, beige color pants. Before he was able to register his appearance he heard an uncontrollable laughter coming from his side.

Grimmjow was practically on the floor laughing at the sight of Ulquiorra in his new body. Orihime couldn't help but let a quick giggle escape before gulping it down when she saw the look that was etched across Ulquiorra's face.

"You look good!" Cried Urahara as he appraised his work. "I see it didn't transfer over your markings though. Pity. At least you look human though."

Grimmjow was now fully on the floor, holding his stomach as he rolled around in laughter. Ulquiorra proceeded to kick him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yelled Grimmjow as he clutched his side.

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to respond as he watched Grimmjow stand up and pick his own gigai up off the floor.

"Are you sure this thing is going to fit me?" Grimmjow asked as he shook the body up and down trying to stretch it out.

"It will stretch I promise. Renji was the last to use that one and you're about the same size." Replied Urahara.

Grimmjow didn't know who this Renji was but he didn't like the idea of using a body that someone else had already used. He stepped in and shuddered at the feeling.

"At least the color is right." Grimmjow said while looking down at his blue and green striped shirt and jeans. "Better than pink flowers."

That remark earned him another blow from Ulquiorra.

"Ah man, everything hurts more too in these things." Said Grimmjow as he rubbed his cheek.

"Wonderful, wonderful. They fit perfectly. Now don't forget, I have tracking devices implanted in both of your gigai's so I'll be able to find you no matter where you go. When you want to leave my shop you are not allowed to go without one of these things on ok?" Urahara said with a high pitched inflection at on the last word.

"Sure sure." Groaned Grimmjow

Orihime chuckled at the sight of the new humans and then said, "Alright guys, let's get you signed up for school tomorrow!"

Ulquiorra turned and watched the woman walk briskly through the shop and out the front door with a bit of a bounce to her step. She seemed nervous. 'I wonder if she doesn't want us here?' He thought to himself.

Turning back when she walked out the front door she yelled, "Come on slow pokes. We need to get there before it closes."

Orihime could hear Grimmjow grumbling behind her. Something about how slow this stupid thing was.

Ulquiorra quickly caught up with Orihime and the two walked down street after street as Grimmjow followed a short distance behind, a constant stream of mumbled curses coming from his mouth.

"Urahara is very nice. You'll like him I'm sure." Orihime tried to start up a conversation since she was getting nervous due to the lack of noise coming from the guy walking next to her. "Once we get you signed up for classes we'll go back to my place and get you some … ah…more appropriate clothes. My brother's old clothes should fit you fine."

"If that is what you wish Orihime." Said Ulquiorra who still looked like he was ready to flee at any moment.

Orihime laced her fingers through Ulquiorra's still pale digits and smiled up at him. "You don't have to be nervous Ulqui. Everyone is really nice here. You'll probably even come to like Ichigo some day. He really is a nice guy. Renji and him tried to kill each other several times when they first met but they are really good friends now; though neither would admit it."

"Who is this Renji I keep hearing about? Is he another human like you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nope, he's a soul reaper. He's Rukia's friend. I think he has a crush on her but I'm not sure. I'm not very good at figuring those types of things out. Usually Tatsuki helps me with stuff like that.

I can't wait for you to meet Tatsuki!" Some of the nerves that had been building up inside Orihime finally started to fade away when she started talking about her old friends.

When they finally reached the school office and started filling out the paperwork a girl Orihime recognized from one of her classes was inside and she watched the girl as she gawked at the blue haired guy who stood by Orihime's side. The poor girl couldn't keep her eyes off of Grimmjow as he leaned over the small desk to fill out his paperwork. She only occasionally would sweep her eyes over to the green eyed man on Orihime's other side.

Orihime nudged Grimmjow with her elbow and nodded in the girls' direction when he looked up at her. Grimmjow turned his head in the direction she indicated and grunted while turning back to the paperwork. Orihime watched as the girl stumbled out of the office with a blush spreading across her face that nearly went down her neck.

"That girl liked you Grimm." Orihime prodded after the door had closed.

"Eh? Who cares?" Was the only reply she got.

While Orihime waited for the pair to finish filling everything out she let her thoughts wander back to the girl and her fascination with Grimmjow. She could understand it, he definitely was very attractive but she was surprised the girl had liked him better than Ulquiorra. When she had watched him step into his gigai she initially found it surprisingly funny but when his eyes had turned to hers she had felt her knees turn weak. His raven hair that was now uncovered just heightened the emerald green depths of his eyes. Luckily Grimmjow had distracted Ulquiorra before she had done something completely embarrassing.

Ulquiorra finished his forms before Grimmjow and the lady at the desk handed him over a bag full of clothes. Grimmjow quickly followed and received a similar bag as well.

"That's done. Let's go eat!" Orihime said with enthusiasm that Ulquiorra had rarely seen from her.

"Good, I'm starving." Said Grimmjow as he threw the bag over his should and walked out the door.

"My house is really close so you won't have to wait long."

She was right. Just a few minutes later they came to her place and she opened the door for both guys to come in.

Ulquiorra looked around the place with interest, noting the multitude of colors everywhere. The place looked warm, if that was possible he thought.

"I'm gonna go change real quick and be right back to start working on our meals." The lady said before disappearing down a hallway to the left.

Grimmjow walked over to the sofa on the far wall and plopped himself unceremoniously down with a grunt. "I hope she changes fast, I'm hungry as hell." He had been one of the few who had liked to eat even as an Arrancar.

True to her word, Orihime emerge from the hallway not more than three minutes later wearing different clothes and held a small bundle in her arms which she deposited to Ulquiorra. "My brothers clothes. You can go change in my room if you like. It's just down the hall there, 2nd door on the right."

Ulquiorra found the room and stripped off his pink shirt. Before putting the black t-shirt on that was sitting on the top of the pile she had given him, he placed his hand over his chest where his hollow hole used to be. It felt foreign to him having skin there. Even more foreign was the squishy skin that not only filled the hole but also covered his entire body. He felt vulnerable.

His eyes traveled over the furniture and knickknacks littered around the room. The place was tidy except for a pile of clothes that he recognized from earlier laying in the corner. He didn't want to dwell too long in the room so he threw the shirt over his head and grabbed a pair of jeans that were stuffed in the pile. When he was fully dressed he returned to the living room that connected to the kitchen with a long counter creating a waste high barrier between the two rooms. Orihime was busy cutting up vegetables while Grimmjow leaned over the counter stealing pieces as she placed the chopped up veggies in a bowl on the counter. She whacked his hand with the flat side of the knife when his hand once again dipped into the bowl.

"Stop that. There won't be any left for the meal if you keep eating it all now."

Grimmjow grunted and slumped back onto the barstool that sat in front of the counter.

Orihime looked up to say something to Ulquiorra and had to catch her breath when she saw him. She hadn't realized how silly the pink shirt had looked on him but seeing him in just a plain black short sleeved shirt was very flattering. How could a t-shirt make her stomach jump?

"Ulqui, do you think you could help me chop stuff up while I stir? Grimmjow just keeps eating everything he chops up so I had to start doing it myself." Orihime asked while stirring some green concoction over the stove.

"What do you need chopped?" He asked while he took his place at the cutting board across from Grimmjow.

Orihime called over her should while continuing to stir behind him, "There should be a head of broccoli next to you. Chop that up and bring it over to me please."

Grimmjow went to grab a piece of broccoli off of the cutting board and nearly lost a finger in the process. "Don't touch." Ulquiorra said in a menacing voice.

"Aw this is cute Ulqui… you're cooking for me."

"Don't call me that." Ulquiorra said in a tone even more menacing than his last statement.

"But you let Princess." He said with a devilish chuckle.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Orihime yelled, "Grimmjow, can you get the door? My hands are full."

Grimmjow grunted and headed for the door. There was another loud knock as he turned the handle to open the door.

"What do you want?" He yelled while pulling the door open.

"Who the hell are you?" Was the reply.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime screamed and ran across the kitchen to throw her arms around the girl standing in the doorway.

"Tatsuki, this is Grimmjow and over there in the kitchen," she pointed towards Ulquiorra while he continued to chop up veggies on the counter, "is Ulquiorra. Do you wanna have dinner with us?"

"Sure" She replied and bumped past Grimmjow who still stood with his hand on the door handle.

Grimmjows hand slammed the door shut and he grabbed Tatsuki's arm as she started to walk away. Her immediate response was to turn and bend her knees to lean forward and throw a punch in Grimmjows groin area. He blocked her attack and grabbed her fisted hand.

Tatsuki wasn't expecting him to react so swiftly and when he picked up the skinny girl and threw her over his shoulder she gasped for breath when the air was knocked out of her from the collision of her stomach into his shoulder.

"Grimmjow! Put her down! She's my friend." Orihime yelled as she watched, stunned at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Before Orihime had finished her plea though, Tatsuki had already somehow wiggled her way out of his grasp and turned to scrawl up his back, wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice grip.

"Tatsuki, don't hurt him." Orihime pleaded and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend release her grip.

Grimmjow rubbed his neck where her arms had been and said, "maybe this human world won't be so bad to live in for a while."

Tatsuki walked over to the couch she had initially been heading towards and flopped down heavily. "Another one of your soul reaper friends Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

Both men looked up at the girl lounging on the couch and growled.

"Erm, no. They are Espada from Hueco Mundo." Orihime desperately hoped that Tatsuki would have no idea what she was talking about and drop the subject.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further.

When Ulquiorra finished cutting up the last of the vegetables, he walked over to Orihime's side who was busy stirring the same pot and shaking over a dozen different spices into the mixture. "Just throw them in please." She said and quickened her stirring. "Thanks for cutting them up for me." And she threw him a dazzling smile.

Ulquiorra stayed standing by her side while she finished throwing the last of the ingredients into the mixture. He had no idea what it was that she was making but he would give it a shot.

Orihime whispered quietly to Ulquiorra, "Are Grimmjow and Tatsuki behaving?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Grimmjow sitting in the same stool he had been sitting in before he had answered the door. This time though his back was turned towards the kitchen and he sat staring at a glaring Tatsuki on the other side of the room. Ulquiorra couldn't see his face but he was sure that Grimmjow was grinning evilly at the tomboyish girl. Only Grimmjow enjoyed fighting so much though the girl seemed pretty content as well.

Ulquiorra whispered back, "They're behaving as much as Grimmjow can behave."

Orihime giggled at his answer and grabbed a potholder that was hanging from the wall. She poured the mysterious mixture that had now turned a purplish color into 4 bowls lying out on the counter.

"Dinner is served!" Orihime announced.

Grimmjow was quick to stand up and grab his bowl where he promptly sat back down and dug into his food. A symphony of "Mmmm's" and "Ahhh's" accompanied every bite he took.

Tatsuki grabbed her bowl and sat at the counter, as far away from the teal haired stranger as possible. Like she did every time she ate Orihime's food, she dipped her spoon in cautiously.

Ulquiorra took his bowl and stared at the contents. It didn't look very appetizing but he'd try it anyway. He almost gagged on the first bite but was able to compose his face enough to swallow the mouthful without insulting Orihime.

Orihime watched him hopefully and he said, "It's… interesting."

"Oh that wasn't the response I was hoping for." She said sulkily.

From across the counter Grimmjow groaned. "Human food is amazing! I'm starting to enjoy this decision more and more."

Orihime grinned and started in on her own bowl.

Somehow Ulquiorra stomached the rest of his food and watched as Grimmjow took thirds. When they had all finished their bowls, Tatsuki washed the dishes while Grimmjow grumbled, "That's all you made?"

Orihime laughed and said, "You ate three bowls. You're gonna get fat if you eat anymore."

"Che-" Was his only reply.

"Well Orihime I'm glad to see you're back. I was worried when you just left a few days ago." Tatsuki said as she walked to the door. "Will you be at school tomorrow?"

Before Orihime was able to answer, Grimmjow spoke up. "Dying to know when you're gonna see me again huh babe?" And he winked in her direction.

Orihime watched as Tatsuki ground her teeth and balled her hands into fists at her sides. "Yes, we'll be there. I'm gonna have to stop at Urahara's shop on my way so don't wait up for me. Bye Tatsuki." Orihime waved as her best friend walked out the door, giving one last icy glance to Grimmjow before slamming it shut.

"We should probably head back to Urahara's now too. We don't wanna be late. Tomorrow is your first day of school!" Orihime jumped up in excitement and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand as she trotted to the door.

Grimmjow lead the way this time. She didn't know how he was able to remember the way. She got lost so easily.

During their walk, Orihime stole quick glances up at Ulquiorra as they passed by building after building under the night sky. The light from the moon cast a shadow around his eyes that made them all the more intense.

By her side Ulquiorra was lost in the feel of her hand in his. Even in this human form her skin was still softer than his. He wanted to rub his thumb over that skin. He resisted the urge though and stared straight ahead.

When they approached the small shop he felt her hand tighten in his and he let himself indulge in his earlier urge. It was more intoxicating than he had imagined. A warmth started to pool in his stomach and he couldn't stop himself from running his thumb over her smooth hand again. The woman seemed to clutch tighter to his hand at the action and almost seemed to lean towards him. Reluctantly he let go of her hand when they reached the entrance to the shop.

"Have a good night guys. I'll be here in the morning to walk you guys to school."

"Wait Onna, the shop is farther away from school than your place. We'll meet you on the way. We remember how to get there." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow was already inside.

"Sure! Sounds great! See ya then!" Orihime walked back to her place thinking about the events of the evening. She laughed when she thought of Ulquiorra cutting the vegetables for her. It looked so domesticated she had nearly laughed every time she had looked over at him.

She thought of the walk where she had held his hand and the butterflies she had had during the journey returned. How could the slightest touch create such a massive response inside of her?

When she arrived at home she prepared for bed and fell asleep quickly, thoughts of sparkling emeralds and ink black hair intruding in her dreams.

**As always, comments and criticism always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning, this is where the M rating comes into play in the story. If you're not interested, I hate to say this but you probably shouldn't read much father.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Orihime stared out the window as she waited for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to pick her up for school. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt till she remembered that she needed to grab her camera before they got here. Quickly she ran across the room and grabbed her pink camera out of a drawer. After checking to make sure it was on she hurried back to the window to look out.

Turning the corner she saw a flash of blue and Orihime jumped out her front door clicking away. Both were walking towards her with their hands in their pockets dressed in the normal school uniform of white button up shirt and grey pants. Grimmjow didn't seem to grasp the concept of buttons and had only succeeded in fastening two of the middle buttons on his shirt which revealed a large amount of muscled chest beneath. The bottom buttons had also been ignored creating another V of skin to poke through where one side of his shirt was tucked into his grey uniform pants.

Ulquiorra however looked very well put together at his side with his shirt cleanly buttoned up , tucked tightly in his pants revealing his tiny hips and making his surprisingly large shoulders more pronounced. Only the top button of his shirt was undone and Orihime imagined being able to see the top curve of his hollow hole which of course no longer existed.

When they walked a bit closer to Orihime they seemed to realize what she was doing and Ulquiorra's normally sad face drop even farther into despair. He didn't seem to like the idea of having his photo taken but he continued forward anyway, looking down at the ground as he approached.

Grimmjow on the other hand seemed to perk up at the attention and started to grin wickedly into the camera revealing his unusually large canines. His step lightened and hurried towards Orihime who was still clicking rapidly on her small device. When he was a few steps in front of her his grin broke out into a large smile as he grabbed the device from her hands and turned the camera on Orihime.

Orihime giggled and slid to move closer to Ulquiorra who had just reached the two. She grabbed Ulquiorra by the waste, sliding her hand under his arm that lay by his side which made it appear that he was half hugging her back. When she squeezed him he let out the breath of air that had been in his lungs and opened his eyes widely in surprise.

"Aw Ulquiorra is gonna ruin the picture Princess," said Grimmjow.

'Snap!' was all Ulqiourra heard before the camera was given to him to take a picture of Orihime and Grimmjow.

The two stood side by side while Grimmjow rested his hand behind her back and Ulquiorra took the picture. Immediately he relinquished the camera to Orihime who stood smiling broadly at the two of them.

"Let me just grab our lunches and we can go." Orihime ran inside leaving the two standing by her door.

Grimmjow yelled inside before she made her way out, "You got anything to eat in there? I'm starving."

"Didn't Urahara have breakfast for you guys this morning?" Orihime asked while she scavenged inside.

"Che- Yea but we had to do a butt load of chores before we left so that little meal didn't last long," said Grimmjow as he started walking through the door to peek inside.

Orihime grabbed two packets of pop-tarts from the cabinet and started spreading a thick layer of peanut butter on each cherry filled tart. She handed Grimmjow two and was about to give Ulquiorra the other two when he declined and Grimmjow said, "I'll take 'em. These things are so good," he said while stuffing another large piece into his mouth.

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and asked, "Are you sure? Did you get enough to eat?"

"The meal that was provided for us by the shop owner was more than sufficient," Ulquiorra said.

The three headed off to school after Orihime handed both men a bag full of their lunch for later that day. She wondered if she should have packed more for Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra walked along side Orihime as Grimmjow walked a few steps in front, still munching on the pop-tarts Orihime had given him. When a slight breeze ruffled the folds of Orihime's skirt, Ulquiorra's attention became glued to the shapely thighs walking next to him. 'What is this woman doing to me?' He thought as they rounded a corner and saw the school in the distance. Never before had a pair of legs become so intriguing. He tried to focus on the pavement in front of him but his eyes kept straying to the two perfectly toned legs walking in stride next to him.

Before he knew it they were climbing up a flight up stairs inside the big grey building that was now their school. Grimmjow had fallen back so now all three reached the top of the stairs side by side.

"I gotta take a leak. Where's the bathroom Princess?" Asked Grimmjow when they entered the crowded hall. He walked off towards where Orihime pointed and the two left behind waited at the top of the stairs.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Orihime when she saw Ulquiorra's eyes darting around at all the students walking around; most of whom openly stared at the new guy.

"You don't need to worry. I will be fine," he said but unknowingly took a step closer to her.

"Orihime!" Someone screamed from down the hall.

A moment later Tatsuki came running up to the two. Orihime noticed her eyes dart around for a brief moment before saying, "I'm glad you made it to school. I hope you remembered to bring everything."

When Tatsuki's eyes glanced down the side hall Orihime noticed her eyes go wide before they narrowed into thin slits.

"Hey Babe, couldn't wait to see me eh?" Winked Grimmjow as he sauntered over to the group. Tatsuki threw a fist towards his face but was blocked like last night. Assuming he would do this though, Tatsuki threw in a kick at the same time and connected with his shin in a resounding thud.

Grimmjow leaned over and rubbed the spot she had kicked, still grinning at her when they heard a loud whining coming behind them.

"Whyyyyy, do all of Ichigo's weird friends have to come to school? Like it's not hard enough getting girls but we also have to compete with all of Ichigo's studly weird friends! Why does he like making my life so miserable?" Cried Keigo as he rounded the group and started running down the hall.

The group continued down the hallway while watching the weird kid run spastically ahead of them.

"Ichigo!" Cries Keigo as he tries to tackle him.

Ichigo punches him in the face and watches Keigo crumbled to the ground crying, "Why do you have to torture me all the time? Every time I'm about to make it in with the ladies you go and invite your freaky haired friends to come to school."

Ichigo asks, "What are you talking about Keigo?"

Just then, Ichigo looks up and immediately notices the group approaching him in the hall. Ichigo points and screams at Grimmjow who was characteristically grinning at him.

"What the… what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo roars before turning to Orihime's other side and noticing Ulquiorra.

"Ul… Ulquiorra? How in the… What in the… What are you doing in my school?" Ichigo cried just before Grimmjow grabbed him by the shirt.

"What does it look like we're doing orange freak!" Grimmjow yelled in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo punched him in the face which led to Grimmjow tripping him to the ground and him falling with him when Ichigo grabbed his shirt. They rolled around, kicking and screaming while pieces of conversation could be heard coming from them, "Who are you calling an orange freak you blue haired kitten?" and "At least I'm not a fluorescent porcupine!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Grimmjow! Stop! Please, no more fighting!" Cried Orihime while watching the pair roll around the ground.

Ulquiorra saw her distress and stepped forward, grabbing Ichigo by the collar and lifting him to his feet.

"Hey! Get off me!" Ichigo yelled but before he could hit him as well, Orihime stepped in between them and looked at Ichigo.

"Please Kurosaki-kun. I didn't want to cause trouble. I'm sure you guys could all be friends if you just give it a try."

When Grimmjow reached to grab Ichigo's leg and pull him to the ground again, Orihime said, "Grimmjow please stop," and his hand froze while grasping Ichigo's ankle.

"Eh, fine Princess. Whatever you say?"

Ichigo looked a little startled upon hearing Grimmjow's pet name for Inoue. "Inoue, how did this happen? Are you ok? Did they force you to do this?"

Orihime nervously played with her fingernails during Ichigo's interrogation. Ulquiorra instinctively stepped behind Orihime and placed his hand on her back, silently giving her strength to confront her good friend.

"I'm fine. I went back myself for them. You should know I could never leave anyone hurt if I could heal them." She said and straightened her shoulders. "How are you feeling Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo stood for a moment, staring at the girl in front of him who somehow looked different than just a few weeks ago. She seemed to stand taller and the set of her eyes had a more determined shape to them. He also noticed the close proximity of Ulquiorra standing next to her though he didn't see the hand that still rested at the small of her back.

Ichigo scratched his head and backed up a step with a sigh, "Yea I should have known you would go back. I just wish you had told me first so I could have gone with you."

Orihime smiled and watched as Grimmjow straightened himself up from the ground. Unbelievably his shirt was in an even bigger mess than it had been before. The two buttons still held on strong but the flap of shirt that had been tucked into his pants now puffed out.

Shortly after, Chad walked up to the group and barely even noticed to two new guys standing with his friends. When Orihime introduced them to each other, Chad grunted his hello and walked off into a nearby classroom.

"Ok guys! It's time to go to class," said Orihime enthusiastically.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow followed her into the classroom that Chad had previously entered. Grimmjow took a seat by the window and started outside while Ulquiorra took a seat to the right of Orihime. A moment later Ichigo walked in with Keigo close behind who exclaimed loudly, "Ichigo! The blue guy stole your seat!"

Grimmjow looked up and smirked in Ichigo's direction.

"Get out of my desk you freak!" Ichigo yelled and started shaking the back of the seat that Grimmjow presently sat in.

"Go get your own desk punk," was his reply.

When Ichigo noticed Inoue staring at the two of them in disappointment he walked to the desk behind Grimmjow and sat down, throwing his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out in front of him. An instant later a soft thud could be heard coming from underneath Grimmjow's seat.

"Cut it out!" Grimmjow bellowed as the teacher walked in.

Ichigo sat back with a content smile… a continuous melody of soft thuds playing out for the entire length of the class.

When class ended, Grimmjow and Ichigo went at it again but Orihime only laughed this time knowing it was all in good fun. Throughout the day, Ulquiorra sat next to Orihime and followed her from class to class. By the end of the day, people were whispering to each other, questioning the relationship between Orihime and the new green eyed friend of hers.

At the end of the school day, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Ichigo and Chad walked down the street until the road reached an intersection and Ichigo and Chad had to turn and go the opposite direction. They parted with only a few blows exchanged between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"You just can't keep yourself away from me can you Tatsuki," said Grimmjow who's long strides quickly put him a few yards in front of Orihime and Ulquiorra walking silently behind him.

Tatsuki roared and jumped at his back, throwing punch after punch at his head. He just continued to laugh as he walked towards Orihime's place.

Orihime grinned up at Ulquiorra as the pair grew further away. "Seem's like everyone's getting along huh?" Orihime laughed nervously and scratched her head.

Ulquiorra took her hand, a move he didn't understand why he did, and looked down at the woman whose side he hadn't left the entire day. "No one can deny you when you put your mind to wanting something."

His words made Orihime blush but she couldn't help being drawn into the huge depth of his eyes. The wind ruffled his raven hair and Orihime reached up to lightly comb her fingers through their silken strands. The gesture brought them closer to each other and Ulquiorra could feel Orihime's plentiful chest press lightly against his. A surge of… something passed through Ulquiorra at the pressure and instinctively he reached with his other hand to grasp the woman's side. His fingers trailed over the curve of her waist, stroking lightly towards her back and trailing upwards.

"What the hell guys, I'm hungry! You can make out later after the Princess feeds me," said Grimmjow who had apparently walked back when he noticed they had stopped following. Tatsuki wasn't far behind, looking strangely at the two while they embarrassingly jumped away from each other.

"Sorry guys," Orihime said with a slight nervous giggle. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Orihime took off at a full sprint which caught both Grimmjow and Tatsuki by surprise but only long enough for Orihime to gain a few yards head start. Ulquiorra didn't bother to run after them but watched as the three made their way down the sidewalk, laughing the whole way.

Ulquiorra's thoughts wandered back to the feel of Orihime beneath his hand. He could still feel the warmth running through him where her body had pressed itself against his. Thoughts and images that had never before occurred to him came racing into his brain while he walked steadily towards Orihime's home.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a particularly loud squeal come from the girl who was emblazed in his head at the moment. He watched as Grimmjow overtook her in their race and was the first inside the front door… Tatsuki in a close second place.

When Ulquiorra finally entered the house, Orihime stood panting at the doorway while Grimmjow and Tatsuki stood glaring at each other.

"Wanna help me make dinner again Ulqui?" Orihime asked with a grin.

"Sure," he replied and walked to the side of the room that the kitchen was on. Orihime started grabbing random things from the cabinets and threw them on the counter, placing several different vegetables next to Ulquiorra who stood by the cutting board.

"Can you cut those up into small cubes?" Orihime asked while zipping to the fridge and back to the cabinet.

Grimmjow took his customary place at the stool and leaned his shoulders forward to rest his arms on the counter between him and the kitchen. He didn't try to steal any food this night while Ulquiorra wielded his knife only inches away.

"Tatsuki, can you stir this while I run and go change?" Orihime asked.

"Sure," Tatsuki said while standing up and walking away from the couch.

"Hey babe, give me a spoon full of whatever's in that pot," Grimmjow said when Tatsuki took her place in front of the stove.

Tatsuki launched the spoon at his face and it smacked him straight on the forehead, leaving a light brown trail of liquid dripping over his face. She laughed but quickly swallowed the sound while grabbing another spoon from the drawer and continuing to stir.

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and frowned. "Why must you antagonize everyone?"

"Don't worry Ulqui… Tatsuki is like that with everyone," Orihime said while she bounded down the hallway in her tank top and shorts. "I'll take over from here Tatsuki."

"Isn't it done yet?" Grimmjow groaned a few minutes later and continued, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom. These stupid bodies have to go constantly."

Tatsuki sat on the other side of the room and turned her head to the side when she heard that comment, "stupid bodies?" She questioned but dropped it when she saw the way it made Orihime uncomfortable.

When Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom Orihime announced, "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"

Same as the previous night, Grimmjow was first in line to get his food and hungrily devoured everything on his plate before the others had even come close to eating half of theirs.

Ulquiorra enjoyed this meal a bit better than the last meal but he still found the tecture odd.

"Are you going to be a chef when you're done with school Princess? You're food is delicious," commented Grimmjow.

Orihime perked up and replied, "I wanna be a doctor some day but I'm so excited you like my cooking! Most people groan when I cook for them. Tatsuki is the only one who eats my cooking without complaining. Oh and Matsumoto. She liked my cooking too but I think she just had a sweet tooth."

When they all finished eating and Grimmjow had successfully finished 4 servings of food, Tatsuki cleared away the dishes again and headed for the door like she had done the other night.

"Walking me home babe? How thoughtful of you," Grimmjow said while walking to the door.

Orihime turned and asked, "You guys leaving already?" Her eyes found Ulquiorra's and silently pleaded.

"I'm outta here Orihime, see ya tomorrow at school," Tatsuki said while sprinting out.

Grimmjow followed and said, "Thanks for the food. I'm gonna head back to Urahara's and pick a fight with that lil red headed kid who lives there."

Orihime sighed and turned to Ulquiorra who sat on a nearby stool.

"So, do you wanna go get some ice cream? There's a place right down the street that Tatsuki and I usually go to after dinner. I think Grimmjow's got her all messed up and she forgot," asked Orihime.

"What's ice cream?" Ulquiorra asked as he stood up from the stool.

She grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the house. "It's the best stuff in the whole world! Well… maybe not better than red bean paste but together they are incredible!"

After they had arrived at the ice cream shop and Orihime had ordered a cone of pistachio ice cream with strawberry syrup drizzled over the top and a cone of chocolate for Ulquiorra, the two headed to a nearby park and sat on a bench while the sun went down. Orihime chatted excitedly about the events of the day and exclaimed about how excited she was when she had found out that Rukia was coming to visit that weekend. Ulquiorra remembered the name but had never had an opportunity to meet her during the battle that seemed so long ago somehow.

Ulquiorra swallowed the last bit of sugar cone while Orihime turned and said, "Wow that was fast. How did you not get a brain freeze eating so fast? You must really like ice cream."

"Brain freeze?" Ulquiorra questioned while he watched her lick at her green colored ice cream.

"It's when you eat something cold too quickly and you get a sharp pain in your head. It's the worst thing in the whole world," Orihime said while making a cringing face.

"Here, try my ice cream," holding her cone out to Ulquiorra, he leaned forwards and licked along the side, catching a few strawberries and pistachios in his mouth. He gulped audibly as he swallowed the strange mixture.

"Aw you don't like it either," Orihime pouted as she took another bite of her ice cream. "Tatsuki never likes my ice cream either."

They sat in silence while Orihime finished the rest of her ice cream. He enjoyed sitting outside with her. The moon in this world was so much more alive than the one back in Hueco Mundo. He would swear he could almost see a face etched on the moons surface.

"All done," Orihime said while popping the last bit into her mouth.

Ulquiorra watched as she chewed her last bite and then licked her lips to clean up any remaining bits of sweetness. Suddenly there seemed to be heat building in the area where his leg touched hers on the seat. His stomach started to feel funny and when her hand reached out to take his, he threaded his fingers through hers while looking into her steal grey eyes. He didn't know what was going on with his body but he felt like he was going to burst into flames at any moment.

When Orihime smiled up at him sweetly, his insides twisted and he found himself leaning forward towards her face… for what he didn't know. Her face lifted up to his and they slowly leaned further into each other till they were only a breath apart.

Ulquiorra's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could swear she could hear it through his skin. When her lips finally touched his, a spark so intense flew down his spine and he groaned, pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. Orihime seemed to respond to his lips and pressed in closer as well. Her lips parted and she beckoned him to open his mouth with her tongue which slowly slid over his lower lip.

Hesitantly he parted his lips and felt her tongue glide through to touch his. This caused something inside of him to snap and he pressed his body forward, pushing Orihime against the back of the bench. The hand that had been entwined with hers now slid to the side of her waste which was on the side closest to him while his other hand grabbed the bench behind her. Orihimes head bent back to fully receive his mouth as he deepened the kiss, attempting to mimic the way her tongue had touched his. When his tongue touched hers again he couldn't contain the groan that seeped up from his gut. Orihime responded with a groan of her own and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard… and it drove him crazy.

Soon the hand that had been holding her waste slid up to tangle in the hair that flowed down her back. His grip on the bench behind them was so tight he thought he would break the metal rods in half. His body pressed closer to hers and his tongue delved deeply into the cavern of her mouth.

Not a single conscious thought crossed his mind as his tongue danced with hers, exploring her lips and her tongue with more and more enthusiasm. When her teeth pulled gently on his bottom lip he sucked in his breath and finally opened his eyes.

Beneath him was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight; looking at him like he was the only thing on earth that she could ever want. He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time they played with each other; licking and nibbling in between deep kisses that still sent sparks through his body. His hand trailed down her spine which caused Orihime to moan and press herself closer.

When his teeth took possession of her lower lip and he gently sucked on it, Orihime gasped and pushed Ulquiorra back onto the other side of the bench. She pressed her body against his and devoured his lips. Her left leg slid in between his while she threw her arms around his neck.

Immediately his hands were on her back, running his fingers up and down her spine and along her sides; relishing in the feel of her curvy figure beneath his hands. When he slid his hand down to her lower back and pressed his hips against hers Orihime threw her head back and gasped.

Ulquiorra watched as her head flew back, revealing the sweet skin of her neck. He wanted to taste that flesh but when he saw her eyes while she lifted her head his heart stopped. The longing in her eyes made something bubble inside him and he felt like a caged animal was trying to escape from his body. He kissed her lips hungrily and wrapped his arms around her so tightly that he thought he might crush her but she only seemed to press herself closer to him in response.

The sound of a couple walking down the path not 100 feet from them broke into their world and they tore themselves apart, each panting like they had run a marathon and sat back, staring at the other.

Orihime smiled and gently took his hand while she stood up from the bench. He silently walked beside her as they left the park and headed towards her house. The whole way back their hands played with each other, fingers and thumbs caressing the others skin in a sensual game that left them both breathless. When Ulquiorra's middle finger ran along the inside of her palm, Orihime shivered and nearly collapsed on the side of the road.

When they finally reached her place, Orihime opened the door and they barely made it inside before Ulquiorra's body was pressing hers into the back of the door. His lips fed hungrily on hers while sliding his hands up and down her sides.

Orihime wrapper her arms around his neck and let her fingers stroke through his midnight hair. When she felt his hands brush over the skin that was exposed where her shirt had ridden up she gasped and clutched at his hair, nearly ripping it out of his scalp. Ulquiorra thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth and slid his entire hand under her shirt.

From somewhere deep inside her brain, Orihime found a conscience thought and pulled her lips from his and breathlessly said, "We have to stop."

Ulquiorra looked at her with such an intense look of yearning that she nearly crumbled on the spot. Instead she pecked his lips with a quick kiss and slid down the door to untangle herself from his arms. When he didn't move from his position, Orihime turned and wrapper he arms around his waste from behind… kissing the back of his neck and creating chills that flowed down his back.

After a few moments of composing himself, he turned to face the woman and put his arms around her shoulders while she held him closely. They stood like this for a few minutes while they let their heartbeats return to normal and their breath came out steadily.

Finally Orihime backed away and smiled up at him in a way that made him warm all over.

"Do you want me to walk with you back to Urahara's?" Orihime asked.

"No, you shouldn't be walking around this late at night. I can find my way back."

"Ok," said Orihime who took a step back and watched as Ulquiorra turned to face the door.

When his hand grabbed the handle and turned to open the door, Orihime asked, "Will you be here in the morning like you were today?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to answer, "Of course Onna. I'll be here," and he walked out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

**Ugh! I stayed up way too late writing this part. I'm going to pay for this tomorrow at work. But it was so worth it! I hope you guys felt the same! **

**Like previously, reviews are much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews. Much appreciated.**

**Chapter 6**

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left Urahara's shop after completing their chores. They walked the first block with Ururu and Jinta who were going to school as well. Grimmjow and Jinta traded shots back and forth the whole way while Ulquiorra and Ururu walked in silence.

Once Ururu and Jinta turned to head towards their school, Ulquiorra walked beside Grimmjow as they headed towards Orihime's place. They both walked with their hands pushed into their pockets. Neither said anything to the other.

During the silence, Ulquiorra couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to the previous evening. Just the memories made his body heat up. He had had little sleep during the night, his mind filled with constant images of passion filled eyes and a warm shapely body pressing against his. His hands clenched inside of his pockets when he remembered the feel of running his fingers along her smooth skin.

A part of him couldn't wait to see her again this morning but another part… the part that seemed to be closer to the surface, was petrified. Despite his tumultuous thoughts, his legs carried him farther down the street till he saw Orihime's house in sight. When they grew closer he watched as the door flew open and Orihime jumped out. In her hands was a baggy which held another 4 pop-tarts for Grimmjow, prepared the same as the previous day.

Grimmjow grinned and accepted the bag from her when she held her arm out. When she looked up at Ulquiorra, her face flushed a light shade of pink and her eyes dropped quickly to the ground. Giggling, she ran inside, calling out that she was grabbing their lunches.

A moment later she was locking the door behind her and the three took off down the road.

"Thanks for breakfast Princess. This is so much better than the crap Urahara gives us," Grimmjow says as his normal long strides take him a few steps in front of Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Orihime noticed that the sleeves of Ulquiorra's shirt were rolled up to his elbows revealing pale, toned forearms. His hands were still pushed into his pants pockets when Orihime decides to run her fingers down his forearm. When they reached his wrist she pulls his hand up and twines her fingers through his.

Ulquiorra looks down at her and squeezes gently with his hand, letting her know that he wasn't upset that she had removed his hand. The gesture seemed to lift a weight off of the woman at his side and she smiles so broadly that he nearly stops and kisses her right there with Grimmjow only a few steps away.

"Hey guys!" Orihime called out, trying to catch Grimmjow's attention as well. When she saw him turn his head while shoving another chunk of cherry pop-tart in his mouth she continued, "Rukia and Renji are coming tomorrow. We're gonna all go to the beach. Have you guys ever been to the beach? It's going to be so much fun! Ichigo and Tatsuki will be there as well. Maybe even Uryu too if he can get out of being grounded."

"Sweet, lots of people to beat up. I'm in," said Grimmjow who started up the stairs inside the school.

"What about you Ulqui… Do you think you would want to go?" Orihime asked looking hopefully up into his green eyes.

"If you want me to go then I will go," he said as they also started up the staircase to their classes.

It wasn't exactly the answer Orihime had hoped for but at least he was coming even though he didn't seem thrilled with the prospect. She wondered if he burned easily with that pale skin.

Grimmjow was already a ways down the hall when Ulquiorra and Orihime emerged from the stairwell. Orihime could see him already picking on Tatsuki who was screaming at him, face bright red in anger.

With their hands still locked, Orihime and Ulquiorra walked down the hall to catch up with the rest of the gang. Ichigo stood next to his locker talking to Chad while Keigo screamed about something. Nobody ever really paid attention to what he was complaining about.

When Ichigo turned to see Orihime, his eyes were immediately drawn down to the juncture of the two people's hands who were standing in front of him.

Ichigo stumbled over his words when he said, "Orihime… Ulquiorra, how are you guys?"

His eyes kept darting down towards their hands while Orihime replied, "I'm great! I'm so excited about going to the beach tomorrow. I can hardly wait! Grimmjow seem's excited as well. I think he has a thing for Tatsuki. Either that or he just really likes pissing people off and she's really easy to piss off."

"Grimmjow's coming?" Ichigo asked agitatedly. "Eh, I guess I should have figured that. Oh well, there will be plenty of room out there to avoid one another."

Ichigo and Chad started heading for class. Orihime could see Ichigo looking over at Grimmjow who still stood near Tatsuki. His steps picked up and he flew into the classroom and grabbed his normal seat.

Tatsuki walked over to Orihime and huffed, "Why did you have to invite this guy to the beach with us?" She said while pointing a thumb behind her at the grinning Grimmjow.

"Aw honey… is that anyway to treat the man you have a crush on?" Said Grimmjow who was already preparing for the ensuing attack.

Sure enough, Tatsuki's fists flew at Grimmjow's face and was satisfied when one connected with a resounding thud. Grimmjow rubbed his face where her fist had just been, still grinning.

The four of them walked into the classroom and Grimmjow noticed Ichigo sitting in the seat he had claimed the previous morning. Grimmjow walked over and grabbed the back of Ichigo's chair, tilting it backwards until both Ichigo and the chair flipped over. Immediately Ichigo was on his feet, diving at Grimmjow. He caught Grimmjow around the waste and threw him on the ground, following after him to throw several punches. They rolled around on the floor until a loud 'HMPH' pervaded the classroom.

Uryu walked in, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and walking to stand where Ichigo and Grimmjow now knelt motionless on the ground. He said nothing while taking his seat in front of Orihime. The two on the floor finally pushed themselves up when the teacher walked in to start the class. Both rushed for the seat that was still overturned on the floor but Ichigo's hand caught it first.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and gloated while he took his seat and Grimmjow took the seat behind him.

After class, Orihime grabbed Uryu by the arm and turned him to face her. "Ishida-kun, how are you feeling? Are you still grounded?"

Uryu looked at the man standing on the other side of the desk, waiting for Orihime so that they could leave the classroom. His hand moved up to grab his other hand instinctually before he said, "I'm fine Orihime. I'm only temporarily grounded. My father doesn't have much to base his punishment on since I didn't technically break his rules. He only told me not to get involved with Soul Reaper business and Ichigo wasn't really a soul reaper, just a substitute." He picked up his books and walked out of the classroom, throwing one last look at Ulquiorra as he rounded the doorway and walked out of sight.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon they were all heading home. Orihime cooked for the four of them once again and Grimmjow shoveled down serving after serving. Before Tatsuki could leave, Orihime asked, "Can we go get ice cream? You left before you could come with Ulquiorra and me last night."

"Sure Orihime, let's go get some ice cream," replied Tatsuki.

"Ice cream? Is that food?" Grimmjow asked and his face seemed to perk up.

"Mmhmm! Let's go!" cried Orihime while she grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him out the door. Tatsuki caught up with them and Grimmjow followed closely behind.

When they all had a cone of ice cream in their hand, they walked into the park and headed towards the river. When Orihime and Ulquiorra passed the bench that they had eaten their ice cream on last night, Ulquiorra felt a wave of heat pass over his face and heard Orihime mutter a nervous giggle.

During the short walk between the ice cream shop and the river, Grimmjow could be heard slurping and cursing several times. When Orihime turned her head to see what his problem was she noticed his hand covered in dripping chocolate.

Laughing, Orihime said, "Grimmjow… you have to lick the bottom of the ice cream to keep it from dripping over your hand. It's a sin to waste good ice cream."

On the opposite side of the group, Tatsuki smiled slightly and looked ahead to the upcoming river.

The group stopped on the edge and looked out over the passing water. Ulquiorra was the first to finish his ice cream again which surprised Orihime. 'He must really like ice cream' she thought.

Once they were all finished, Tatsuki turned to leave but just as she was about to say 'farewell' Grimmjow snuck up from behind and lifted her into the air, throwing her over his shoulder and locking her legs with his other arm to keep her from kicking him or wiggling away. He started walking away and said, "Let's leave these two love birds alone."

The thundering of Tatsuki's fists against Grimmjow's back grew fainter and fainter as he carried her away from the supposed 'love birds.'

"Ulquiorra, can I ask you a question?" Orihime asked nervously.

"If you want," Ulquiorra replied.

"Umm… are you happy here? You're so quiet and I have such a hard time figuring out what you're thinking."

"Happy…" Ulquiorra said more to himself than in response to her. "I don't know if I know what that is. I feel things now that I didn't feel before since coming here. I don't say much because I don't know what to say. You always find the right thing to say all the time so it's easier to just let you talk."

Orihime looked up in surprise at his last statement. She always thought she had a knack for saying the exactly WRONG thing in conversations. Time and time again she would embarrass herself when asking a question at an inappropriate time or stating some random thought while someone else was talking.

"Do you want to be here though?" She asked, looking up at his face and trying to see into the eyes that stared out over the water.

"I want to be where you are," was his simple reply.

They stood there for several minutes, staring at the river while the sun slowly dipped from the sky.

Instead of grabbing his hand, Orihime slid her arm behind his back and pressed closer to his side, keeping her head looking forward at the rushing water. Ulquiorra decided to mimic her action and slowly placed his arm around her tiny waist. When his fingers wrapped around her side, he pulled her even closer and felt her head lean over and lay on his shoulder. 'Maybe this is what she means by happy?' he thought.

After another few minutes passed, Orihime slid her hand from around his back and started walking down the path back to her house. She reached for his hand and hummed contently the rest of the way home.

When they walked inside, Orihime pulled Ulquiorra to the couch and turned on the TV. She popped a disc into the DVD player and sat down next to Ulquiorra on the couch. The movie started with a song from Hello Dolly while a small robot rolled around streets full of trash. Orihime's favorite, robots and show tunes.

A little ways into the movie, Orihime turned and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She lifted her legs and laid them over Ulquiorra's. The hands that had been resting over his own thighs now hung in the air, unsure of where he was supposed to put them now. He decided to cross his arms over his chest for the time being.

Ulquiorra tried to watch the movie but the sight that laid out before him kept stealing his attention. His eyes traveled over her tiny ankles and well formed calves. When his gaze reached her thighs he gulped and squirmed restlessly on the orange couch.

Slowly his arms unfolded from his chest and he reached out with his right hand to lay it just above her knee. Orihime tensed slightly but quickly relaxed, continuing to watch the small robot build building after building with small blocks of trash.

Ulquiorra's fingers started to move with a mind of their own, ignoring the protests in his brain. The tips of his fingers started making slow circles above her knees, watching as the muscles tightened beneath his touch. Beneath her legs he could feel his own muscles clench from some foreign feeling that washed over him.

His eyes were transfixed on the spot where his fingers drifted over silky skin. He didn't even notice Orihime closing her eyes and flexing her own fingers at her sides. The current of feeling that his touch evoked sent streams of electricity up her legs to pool in a place just above her legs.

When his fingers traveled a fraction of an inch further up her thigh, Orihime couldn't contain the shudder that passed through her body. This seemed to waken Ulquiorra from his trance and he stopped his hand on her thigh. His green eyes sought out silver and when they met, he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and pressing his lips against hers.

Without hesitation her lips parted letting his tongue push through and slide along hers. The feel still sent sparks down his spine and he pressed his lips tightly against hers and drank her in.

When Ulquiorra had leaned down to kiss Orihime she had bent her knees and moved them to the side to allow him to reach her lips. Ulquiorra now wanted to feel her leg under his hand again so he shifted his weight so that he was laying along side her on the couch, their lips still locked in a heady battle of tongues and lips.

Orihime shifted her legs to lie back on the couch and she felt his hand reach down to caress the skin half way up her thigh. Her thighs parted slightly and his fingers slowly found their way to the inside of her leg.

Her reaction to his touch sent spasms of longing through his body which pushed him further along this course. When his fingers pressed ever so slightly into her supple flesh, Orihime tore her mouth from his and archer her neck back, letting out a long groan between her lips.

Ulquiorra took the opportunity to taste the skin beneath her jaw that he had so desperately longed to taste the night before. Another moan escaped the women's lips beneath him while he trailed his tongue along the line of her jaw and up towards her ear. His hand that rested on her thigh lifted up and sought the curve of her waist. When his lips reached the lobe of her ear, he licked the soft skin and gently nibbled, sliding his teeth over the sensitive area and then placing a kiss slightly below on her neck.

The hand that rested on her waist continued the same circular pattern it had traced on her thigh. Orihime turned her head and captured his lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her right hand drift across his chest and up towards the top bottom of his uniform. She slowly pulled the first button free and slid her hand beneath the starched shirt to glide over his toned chest. When she couldn't reach as much skin as she wanted, she hurriedly freed another button and then another till the shirt gaped open half way down his stomach.

Her hand hungrily glided over his smooth skin and traced the outlines of ribs and muscle. She curled her hand over his narrow waste and dug her fingers into his skin when his own hand started exploring under her shirt.

While their lips continued to battle, their hands were playing their own game. When she slid her hand along his stomach, he slid his hand along her stomach. When she moved her hand up slowly, he moved his hand up slowly.

Orihime broke their kiss to lean forward and nudge his chin back. She placed a light kiss under his chin and moved her lips along the side of his neck. The taste of his skin made her want more so she hungrily pulled at the skin with her lips. She heard his breaths come quicker and started to move her mouth down to the line of his collar. His shirt frustrated her so she slid her hand quickly down his stomach and pulled roughly on the fabric still tucked into his pants. The finesse she had had while unbuttoning the first few buttons escaped her this time and she ripped the remaining buttons from their holes causing one of them to pop off the shirt. Her hands ran up his chest and pulled the front of his shirt over his shoulder and over his arm. The side that still rested against the couch remained on but it didn't bother her, she now had access to his entire chest and stomach… she was a happy woman.

Her lips found their way back to the spot they had been previously and she began to run her tongue over the length of his collar bone. When she realized his hand lay perfectly still on her stomach just below her chest, she moved her hand over his and gently moved it to touch the underside of her bra.

Ulquiorra gulped in anticipation while her hand slid his slowly over the fullness of her chest. When his hand was completely covering her cleavage she took his fingers and slid them over one large breast and then squeezed his fingers as she arched her back to push more fully into his hand.

He didn't need any more guidance after this and started to move his hand to the underside of her breast where he cupped the massive weight.

At the same time, Orihime was running her hands around his back and exploring the muscles that rippled down the entire length. Her fingertips trailed down the length of his spine till they ran into the waist line of his pants.

Just then, Ulquiorra's fingers started to slide underneath her bra to explore the creamy softness of her breast. When one of his fingers encountered the hard nub that strained for attention, Orihime dug her nails into the skin above his pants.

Cautiously he ran the tip of his finger over the hardened nipple, learning what to do from the reactions he observed from the woman underneath him. When her hands left his back to reach down for the bottom of her shirt, Ulquiorra watched as she arched her back and lifted the thin shirt over her head to let it glide to the floor. Arching her back again she reached behind her and unsnapped the last piece of clothing that hindered his view of the large breasts he so achingly wanted to see.

When her hands returned from behind her back, she lifted her arms and waited for him to pull the small bit of fabric over her arms. Ulquiorra grasped the piece that connected the two cups at her cleavage and pulled. His intake of breath pleased her in a way she hadn't expected and she laid back and closed her eyes in eager anticipation. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time she felt his hand finally touch the skin beneath her breasts.

Ulquiorra glided his hand up and cupped her left breast in his hand. Squeezing gently he slid his thumb up and rounded the hard nub that pouted for attention. He slid his leg over hers and pressed it between her legs while his fingers drifted around the pink center of her breast. He circled the slightly raised point till her body arched into his hand, pushing her nipple into his palm. Ulquiorra squeezed roughly and leaned down to trail his lips down the center of her breasts. While his left hand continued to circle the pink nub of her right breast, his lips searched out the twin on the other globe. The taste was so sweet. The skin where his tongue licked was like velvet. When the hard tip found his mouth he wrapped his lips around the delicious mound and suckled gently.

Orihime's gasp made his head spin and he deepened the kiss, pulling it into his mouth and stroking his tongue over the surface. The hand that played with the other breast was now gently pinching and plucking at her nipple and she thought she was going to die in pleasure.

Ulquiorra could feel her erratic breathing beneath his hand and continued to explore her mounds. After a long mewl escaped her lips he relinquished the pink nub and moved his body over hers to plant a long, hard kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his body and pulled him as close to her as she could.

Ulquiorra positioned his body so that both of his legs rested between hers and he slid his arms beneath her body to hold her tightly. When her legs slid tentatively open he had an uncontrollable urge to press his hips against her and the action created a string of moans to pass Orihime's lips.

When Ulqiorra broke away from her lips he looked down into her dark grey eyes. As he pressed his hips once again against her he watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she closed her eyes while taking a shuddering breath.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure how he knew but he realized that if they pushed this any further there was no going back. He sought out her eyes again and said, "Do you want to keep going?"

Orihime looked up and just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. He could see the different responses and arguments running through her head and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. He let his body collapse on top of hers as he rested his head beside hers on the couch.

Orihime turned her head to place dozens of slow, gentle kisses on his lips and face as they just laid there, enjoying the feel of the other's body pressed against theirs.

Eventually Ulquiorra picked himself up and stood beside the couch; looking down at the still partially naked body of the woman he just couldn't seem to get enough of. Orihime grabbed the shirt she had taken off of him and handed it back then grabbed her own and slid it over her head.

"Ulqui…" Orihime started before stopping to look at her feet.

"Yes Onna?" Ulquiorra queried.

"I really like you," she said while still staring at the ground.

He walked over and placed his hands on her face, tilting her head up to look in her eyes. "I am… happy."

She knew he didn't mean that he was happy that she liked him but meant it as an answer to an earlier question.

She smiled and a small tear escaped the side of her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, confusion overtaking his features.

"I'm happy too."

**Oh man, I meant to make this so much longer but I got a little sidetracked there at the end. I promise that the next chapter will have a bit more… content… maybe. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love all of them!**

**I seemed to have gone a little crazy in this chapter. Over 7000 words… YIKES! **

**Chapter 7**

The sun peaked through the narrow window of Urahara's shop as Ulquiorra turned to his side and watched as Grimmjow rolled to his stomach on the matt against the far side of the room. He truly detested the fact that he had to share a room with the blue haired hot head. Luckily, each night so far Ulquiorra had returned to find Grimmjow already fast asleep.

When Ulquiorra heard the shuffling of feet in the next room he pushed himself up to his knees on the thin matt he called his bed and leaned forward to rest part of his weight on his hands while looking down at the plaid pattern of his blanket. He thought to himself, 'the sooner I get up and do my chores, the sooner I get to leave and see the woman.'

This seemed to be enough motivation for him to stand up and start rolling his matt and putting away his bedding. He next grabbed the jeans and black t-shirt Orihime had given him the first day they had arrived in the living world.

After he finished changing he turned and looked at Grimmjow lying chest down on his matt. His face was turned towards the wall and his right arm cradled his head while the other was clenched tightly in a fist. Somehow even in sleep he managed to make his clothes and blanket a mess. One pant leg was shoved up to his knee and the blanket lay more on the floor than over him.

Ulquiorra walked over and nudged him with his foot eliciting a groan from the sleeping blue devil. He pushed him again with his foot and said, "Get up trash."

Grimmjow grabbed the corner of his blanket and pulled it over his head grumbling, "Fuck off."

Sighing, Ulquiorra turned and started walking out of their room. He quickly sought out Jinta and asked him to go wake up Grimmjow. With a wicked grin, Jinta hurried into the room where he proceeded to jump on Grimmjows back and pulled his blue hair.

Grimmjow roared and flipped over onto his back, throwing the red haired kid off of him. The kid quickly regained his footing and sprang forward to resume pulling his hair.

Soon they were both rolling around the floor and causing a loud ruckus throughout the house. Ururu walked in and just watched silently while standing next to Ulquiorra. Of the two kids in the house, Ulquiorra found her much easier to deal with.

When Urahara poked his head in, he grinned and said "Good Morning! Who wants to volunteer to go to the store for me?"

Ulquiorra and Ururu glanced up and both volunteered in a monotone, "I will."

"Good good… two is always better than one. Here's the list of things I need," Urahara said while dangling a long list between his thumb and index finger.

Ururu took the list from Urahara and the two black haired people, one who stood barely higher than the others waist, headed out the front door and started walking towards the market.

Back at the shop, Grimmjow and Jinta finally stopped fighting and started in on their chores. Since Ururu and Ulquiorra were gone, the two of them had to do their chores as well which made the two all the more miserable.

By the time Ulquiorra and Ururu were back from the market, Grimmjow and Jinta had the place scrubbed clean and fully dusted. The two kids somehow vanished from the room when Urahara walked up to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "I heard you guys were going to the beach today. Sounds like fun. Don't get into too much trouble," Urahara said while throwing a pair of shorts at each of the guys.

When they looked down at the fabric that each held in their hands, Ururu and Jinta walked out in their bathing suits with towels hanging over their shoulders.

Just then, Orihime walked into the shop with a bright smile stretching across her face. "Ururu… Jinta… you guys are coming to the beach too?" She asked happily.

Jinta replied, "Yup, gotta keep an eye on those two. Especially this one," and he pointed towards Grimmjow.

Orihime saw the swim trunks that both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were holding and said, "Oh good, Urahara-san lent you some bathing suits. I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you one Grimm since you are quite a bit bigger than my brother was."

Grimmjow grinned and threw the suit over his shoulder as he strolled to his shared bedroom.

Ulquiorra stared at the woman who stood in front of the entrance to the shop. She had on a bright yellow sundress that was held in place by two straps that tied behind her neck. The length of the dress reminded him of running his hands along the skin of her thighs. Heat rolled up his neck as he gulped down the butterflies that seemed to awaken in his gut.

When Ulquiorra could finally stop staring he managed to move his legs and find his way into the bathroom. He quickly changed and emerged a minute later with black and green trunks on and his black t-shirt to see two figures stepping into gigais. One was a tiny girl whom he recognized from the shared thoughts with Aaroniero, the 9th ranked Espada. The other was a tall, spiky haired red head who complained as he tugged on the lifeless gigai.

"Why can't I have the one I wore last time," he grumbled as he finally fit himself into the body.

Urahara was standing at his side with a fan waving near his face, "I told you already, Orihime's friend is wearing that one. This one will fit fine. I've made some minor adjustments on these and I'm dying to find out how well they worked."

Rukia and Renji turned when they heard someone enter the room. At that moment they finally noticed Ulquiorra standing on the other side of the room and Grimmjow walking in with a teal and white bathing suit hanging low on his hips, a towel draped around his neck. Both of their mouths fell to the floor as Grimmjow walked up to them with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ori… Orihime, these are your friends?" asked Rukia.

Orihime scratched the back of her head and said, "Erm, yea. I hope you don't mind if they come."

Rukia stared at Grimmjow, remembering the time he had stabbed her with his hand. She asked, "Does Ichigo know?"

"Yea, they've been coming to school the past few days so Ichigo knows they are here,' replied Orihime.

"Oh, ok," Rukia stammered and reached down to grab the purple bag sitting on the floor by her feet.

Renji stepped up behind her and lifted the cooler that was lying next to her bag. "So are we just gonna stand here all day or are we gonna go swimming?" he asked.

The group looked up at him and Orihime said, "Yes of course… let's go!"

The group walked out the door and headed towards the corner of the street. When the next bus arrived they all jumped on board and took their seats. Ulquiorra sat next to Orihime while Rukia took the seat next to Renji. Ururu and Jinta sat in the seats in front of them but Jinta was hanging over the seat in front of him while he screamed at Grimmjow who had taken two seats for himself.

When they finally arrived at the beach, Ichigo's hair could be seen from across the sand and the group walked in that direction. Ururu and Jinta ran ahead and threw the stuff they had been carrying into a heap near Ichigo as they flew by and jumped into the water.

Ichigo watched as the group approached and grimaced when he saw Grimmjow grinning at him. He smiled when he saw Rukia and Renji and waved in greeting. "Hey Rukia… Renji. Good to see you."

Ichigo was wearing a red and white stripped bathing suit and had an orange towel the same color as his hair hanging from his hands. He dropped the towel onto the blanket that lay out over the sand and ran for the water before the group got to the blanket.

Rukia threw her bag next to the blanket and ran after him while Renji ran close behind in his black and grey swim trunks.

When Orihime stopped to watch the three jump into the water, she noticed Rukia and Renji dive back to the sand and scream a few curses. They stood there with their arms wrapped around their chests, shivering.

Ichigo looked back and noticed the two holding their bodies and asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing? Are you just going to stand there all day?"

Renji screamed back, "The water is freezing. I'm not going in there."

Rukia agreed and stood by his side while her body convulsed in shivers.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" Ichigo said and dove back in the water.

Orihime approached the two soul reapers with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on either side. She stuck her foot in a wave as it slashed up on the shore and said, "It's not cold Rukia. Maybe your gigai's are defective."

Orihime quickly took a few steps deeper into the water and dove forward when the water had come to mid thigh. She looked back at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with a smile, "Come on in guys, the water is great."

In typical fashion, Grimmjow ran forward, splashing water everywhere and jumped in sideways when a larger waved crashed towards him. Rukia and Renji cursed him when the tiny droplets of water splashed over their shivering bodies.

Ulquiorra took a hesitant step forward and then steadily made his way to the woman who stared back at him. When he was within a few feet of her she started taking a step back for every step he took forward till he was waist high in the water. Suddenly she sunk into the water and vanished under the dark surface.

A moment later Ulquiorra felt his knees grabbed out from under him and he splashed into the water, taking a deep breath before his head went under. When he found his footing again and stood up, Orihime was standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear while her hair draped heavily in a sodden mass down her back.

Orihime couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips and moved just in time to avoid Ulquiorra's arms as they attempted to snag her waist. She cried out and started swimming towards Ichigo and Grimmjow who were now quite a ways out from the shore.

Ichigo called out, "Suck it up guys! Get in the water," while looking back at Rukia and Renji who were now dragging their toes through the small waves that rolled up the shore. They gradually walked deeper and deeper into the water while their bodies slowly adjusted to the temperature.

"I'm going to kill Urahara when I see him!" cried Rukia when she had reached waist high water.

They both decided to get it over with and dove in fully. They came up to the surface gasping and sputtering while their bodies grew accustomed to the feeling.

Renji reached down towards a still shivering Rukia and grabbed her tiny waist in his hands then threw her in the air towards Ichigo. She landed with a big splash and before she could regain a foothold Ichigo grabbed her and threw her back at Renji who caught her before most of her body hit the water.

Rukia screamed, "Put me down! I'm not a beach ball."

Renji and Ichigo laughed while Rukia glared menacingly at the two of them.

They all heard a yell coming from the beach and turned to see Tatsuki waving at them from the shore while she laid out her own blanket and started walking towards them in a blue two piece suit. She ran headlong into the water and dove under, coming to the surface just a few feet away from Orihime.

"Hi Tatsuki!" cried Orihime while she jumped forward and threw her arms around her best friend.

Tatsuki grunted when Orihime squeezed tightly and released her only to be grabbed from behind and dunked under the water. When she came up for air and turned she saw Grimmjow standing behind her laughing.

Orihime laughed as well when she saw the look of intensity cross her best friends face at the sight of the muscular body behind her. She leaned over to Ulquiorra who stood just a few feet away and whispered, "I think she likes him."

Ulquiorra took a step closer to her when he said back, "Why do you think that? She seems to hate him like most everyone else."

"I know Tatsuki very well. She's never let a guy catch her off guard the entire time I've known her."

Ulquiorra stared down at Orihime and let his eyes drift over her neck where tiny droplets of water were coursing down her skin. His eyes followed those drops over her collar bone and down into her cleavage where they got soaked up by the bright orange two piece suit she was wearing.

The pair watched as Tatsuki dove after Grimmjow and landed on his back while he tried to maneuver away. Grimmjow said to Tatsuki as he tried to grab the arm that she was wrapping around his neck, "You didn't have to go buy a new suit just to match me babe." Tatsuki squeezed harder.

Ichigo swam up to Orihime and Ulquiorra as he watched the pair as well while they wrestled in the water. "I've never seen Tatsuki like that before. She couldn't have a thing for Grimmjow could she?" he asked both of them but it was more directed towards Orihime.

"I think she does," said Orihime.

Ichigo ran his hand over his wet hair and made a face like he was extremely confused about something. "Hey Ulquiorra, wanna join Renji and I? We're gonna grab a Frisbee and start throwing it around."

Ulquiorra was startled enough that Ichigo was actually talking to him but he was even more surprised by his question. Before he realized what he was saying he replied, "What's a Frisbee?"

"Come on! I'll show you on the beach." Ichigo started jogging through the water towards the beach and Ulquiorra looked at Orihime before he started following him.

"Orihime… let's go build a sand castle," said Rukia while she also headed out of the water.

"Ok Rukia!" said Orihime. She exited the water as well leaving Tatsuki and Grimmjow still splashing about behind.

When Rukia and Orihime had piled up enough sand they started on their masterpiece. Occasionally Orihime would look up to see where Ulquiorra was. The boys were just a small distance away, standing in a triangle as they passed the disc from one person to the next. It didn't seem to take too long for Ulquiorra to figure out what he was supposed to do. When one particularly bad throw from Ichigo forced Ulquiorra to run after the disc to catch it, Orihime put down her shovel and stared at his body as it ran gracefully over the sand.

Snapping fingers woke her up from her trance as she blushed and turned to face Rukia. "Sorry Rukia. I get distracted easily."

Rukia stared back towards where Orihime's eyes had been and she asked, "So what's with you and green eyes?"

Orihime blushed again and dug her shovel into the sand. "Erm well, I really like him."

"Does he like you too?" Rukia asked.

"I think so. We spend a lot of time together."

Rukia nodded and continued working on the mound that started to look more and more like bunny ears.

A few minutes later, Tatsuki finally disengaged herself from Grimmjow and strode out of the water to take a seat next to Orihime. Grimmjow quickly stroke up an instant later and stood in front of the three ladies, hands resting on his hips.

"Do you have any food Princess? I'm hungry," asked Grimmjow.

Orihime turned and pointed towards her blanket not far away and said, "In the blue cooler over there should be some food and drinks. The red one is Rukia and Renji's so don't go into that one." She watched him as he started walking towards the cooler and shouted, "Don't eat everything and grab me a can of soda please!"

Tatsuki stood up and said something about going to join in on the Frisbee game.

Orihime watched her walk away and laughed when Renji took a tumble. He stood up and shook his head to the side to get the sand out of his ears which caused Orihime to laugh again. Rukia looked over to see what Orihime was laughing about and threw in a giggle of her own.

A little while later, Rukia and Orihime joined Grimmjow who sat eating a slice of watermelon. Rukia laid down on the blanket her and Renji had brought after applying a healthy amount of sun block on her pale skin. Orihime couldn't help but think of Ulquiorra's pale skin and worried that he might be getting burnt as well.

Luckily the group playing with the Frisbee finished their game soon after and came over to grab food and drinks. Renji lay out next to Rukia and reached into their own cooler to grab a soda.

Ichigo sat on the blanket next to Grimmjow and reached into Orihime's cooler for his own piece of watermelon. "Hey Inoue… can I have some watermelon?" Ichigo asked while taking a bite already.

"Yea of course you can Kurosaki-kun."

The only spot left was on Ichigo's blanket and Orihime asked, "Kurosaki-kun, can we use your blanket since there's no spot left on mine?"

"Yea yea, go ahead," replied Ichigo.

Ulquiorra took a seat next to Orihime and watched as she crawled over to her bag and pulled a small bottle out of one of the pockets.

"Here, hold out your arm," she said while squirting a blob of sunscreen into her palm. She rubbed her hands together and started running them up and down his arms, coating his skin completely in a thick layer of white lotion. "Keep rubbing it in while I put some on your back."

Ulquiorra leaned forward and enjoyed the feel of her hands while they massaged in more lotion on to his back. "What is this stuff?" he asked.

"It's sun block. I didn't think your gigai could get sun burned but Rukia coated hers in lotion so I think that means you could. Better to not take a chance," she said while handing the bottle to him so that he could do his chest and stomach though she wanted badly to do that herself. She knew it wouldn't be appropriate in front of her friends though.

Tatsuki must have walked to the snack bar because she returned a few minutes later with a handful of popsicles. Grimmjow of course jumped right up and grabbed one when she started to offer them to people. After everyone had gotten a popsicle, Grimmjow followed Tatsuki to her own blanket and joined her, offering to put lotion on her body like he had seen Orihime do for Ulquiorra.

She smacked his hand when he brought it up to her shoulder and he leaned back onto the blanket laughing. Eventually she decided to lie back as well since everyone else seemed to be taking it easy after enjoying their popsicles.

A few minutes later Orihime heard snoring nearby and looked at everyone laid out. Rukia and Renji were lounging on their blanket, whispering quietly between themselves. Tatsuki and Grimmjow were both lying on their stomachs. Orihime smiled when she saw Grimmjow reach his hand out and roughly grasp Tatsuki's hand at her side. Tatsuki pulled back and they battled against each other till Tatsuki gave up and let her hand rest in his.

Ichigo must have been the guilty party since he lay motionless next to her cooler with his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Ulquiorra was sitting net to Orihime, looking out at the waves when she turned to look at him. His green eyes practically sparkled in the sun. He was so beautiful. His dark hair and pale skin ignited something inside Orihime that she couldn't understand. But it was much more than that. The way she felt when she was with him was intoxicating. She felt truly alive when she was with him; like she could do anything she put her mind to. He didn't make her feel like some helpless girl who constantly needed to be looked after.

Orihime didn't want to belittle her close friends because she knew they were only looking after her best interest. And could she really blame them for how they treated her? She was never really able to stand up for herself. But now that wasn't the case. It was like the strength that was inside of Ulquiorra seeped out and took over her body. She knew that it wasn't just about him though but about how she changed when he was there. She could finally stand up and fight back, in her way. Just because she didn't wield a zanpukto or carry a reitsu bow didn't mean she was weak. Her powers were just… different, more suited for the type of person she was. After spending so much time in the presence of the man sitting to her right she had come to learn that what she was able to do was exactly what she would have wished for again if ever another hogyoku presented itself to her. She liked saving people.

Orihime reached out and placed her hand over his on the blanket. He turned to look at her and watched as her eyes passed over his face and stared deep into his eyes.

"Thank you," she said and lowered herself to the blanket to lie down on her side.

Ulquiorra didn't understand what she was thanking him for but the look had been so intense in her eyes that he didn't feel he should question her. Instead he just laid back and turned to his side to face her.

They stared at each other for several minutes, drinking up the sight of the other while quiet conversations could still be heard from the other blankets. Orihime questioned whether she should do what she so much yearned to do at that moment with all her friends lying near them and says to herself 'who cares,' and leans forward to kiss Ulquiorra firmly on the mouth.

The kiss becomes gentle as both of their eyes close to fully enjoy the feel of the others lips. Their lips play together, tongues gently licking the others lips. Time seemed to float by with no thought to anything else but the other person's mouth.

When Orihime pulled slowly away from the kiss, they once again stared at each other and Ulquiorra lifted his hand to run his fingers gently down her face. At the touch of his finger tips to her chin, Orihime decides to ask, "Do you want to go back into the water with me?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything but got to his feet and reached down to help her stand up as well. When they started walking to the water, Orihime turned to look at her friends still lying down. Grimmjow and Tatsuki were closer together than she remembered but their heads were turned away from each other. If she looked closely enough she could see their fingers gliding over each others in a romantic quest.

On the other side was Ichigo still sleeping away and beyond him was Renji and Rukia who now sat on their blanket, sharing an apple as Rukia sat between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. Renji's arm curved possessively around Rukia's waist as he fed her another bite of the apple. Rukia giggled and waved to Orihime as she took her first step into the water.

Ulquiorra and Orihime walked slowly through the lapping waves till the water was at chest level. Orihime was tired of the quiet and serene Orihime and decided to jump on to Ulquiorra, squealing with delight when he caught her around the waist and let her wrap her legs around his hips. With her arms encircling his shoulders she leaned forward and kissed him; a deep kiss that sent shivers through her body and his and awoke the need to feel more of each other's body.

Ulquiorra's let his hand travel up her back to tangle in the long wet hair. Her hands slid over his broad shoulders while her lips moved up to kiss its way to his closed eyes. She placed a kiss on each eyelid while Ulquiorra pressed hungry kisses to her neck.

The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the 'HMPH' that Renji grunted until they felt a splash of water hit both of their faces.

They both turned at the same time to see Renji standing in the water next to them with Rukia sitting on his shoulders. Rukia sent another stream of water in their direction and Orihime laughed as she splashed back and turned her back to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra took the opportunity to dip under the water and grab Orihime to place her legs over his shoulders. When he stood up she was in the same position as Rukia and the two girls splashed back and forth, hitting the men that held them more than the other intended target.

Not to be outdone, Grimmjow held a screaming Tatsuki in his arms to join in on the fun. Rukia jumped off of Renji's shoulders to tackle Orihime into the water, throwing Ulquiorra off balance and causing all three to fall under the water.

When Ulquiorra surfaced he let out a quiet chuckle that stunned everybody, even Grimmjow, into silence. He didn't ever remember laughing but it slipped out before he was able to even realize what had happened.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" asked Ichigo who must have finally awoken from his nap.

"Ulqui laughed!" cried Orihime while throwing her arms around Ulquiorra.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Jinta and Ururu joined the rest of the group as they prepared to leave. Grimmjow carried the cooler while Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's beach bag.

Ichigo and Tatsuki had to take a different bus than the rest so they said their good byes at the bus stop; Tatsuki promising Orihime that she will be at her house promptly at 7 for dinner.

When the bus arrived a block from Urahara's, the group walked sluggishly down the street, exhausted from the day out in the sun. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow changed while Orihime waited for them out in the shop. Rukia and Renji stepped out of the gigais and handed them to the grinning Urahara.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, still grinning.

"Those things are defective. Everything we touched felt like it was freezing cold or burning hot," said Rukia.

"That was the point," Urahara cried, happy with the news that they worked

"What would you want something like that for?" asked Renji, clearly agitated to have been experimented on.

"There are a zillion things I could think of that something like that would be useful for," Urahara said while putting the gigai's back in their cases.

The two said good bye to Orihime and Urahara as they opened the senkai gate. They promised to come back soon before they left.

Once Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were finished washing up and changing, the three left the shop and headed towards Orihime's house. Grimmjow complained that it felt like his stomach was eating itself before reaching the door.

Once inside, Orihime went to wash and change as well and left Ulquiorra cutting up some raw chicken and veggies. When she came back, Tatsuki was just walking through the door and took her place on the couch. She clicked on the TV and the movie that Orihime and Ulquiorra had started watching last night started playing.

Grimmjow got up from the stool and walked over to sit on the couch beside Tatsuki. For once she didn't complain or even move when his arm lifted to wrap around her shoulders. They sat in silence, watching the movie while Orihime and Ulquiorra worked companionably in the kitchen.

When dinner was over, Tatsuki said she had to leave and Grimmjow decided he was going to walk her home again. The couple left and Orihime noticed that for the first time the two of them had made it through an entire meal without coming to blows.

Orihime walked over to Ulquiorra and slid her slender arms around his neck to pull his face down to hers for a slow and passion filled kiss. His arms worked their way around her back and pressed her tightly to his chest. They broke apart breathless and without even looking at Ulquiorra, Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her towards her bedroom.

The door closed behind them and Orihime once again threw her arms around Ulquiorra. Her fingers tangled in his dark locks and his hands ran down the sides of Orihime as they kissed each other hungrily. The events of the past few days made Ulquiorra bolder than he had been before and he slid his hands up the bottom of her shirt to feel the silkiness of her skin.

When his hands encountered the underside of her breasts he slid the rest of her shirt over her head and let it sink to the floor, breaking their kiss for only an instant. Orihime decided she wanted to feel his skin against hers so she grabbed at his shirt as well and threw it over his head clumsily. As soon as he was free of the shirt they threw their bodies at each other, pressing so closely that they both went breathless from the contact.

Their hands glided over each other as their lips ravaged the other. Orihime's hands slid down the front of Ulquiorra's chest, over the muscles of his stomach and stopped when they reached the top of his pants. Orihime only hesitated a moment before unbuttoning his pants. When her hand grabbed the zipper a sound intruded on their moment and they heard someone walking around her living room.

Ulquiorra released his hold on Orihime and opened the door. He walked down the hall while Orihime trailed closely behind. When they finally saw into the room there stood Tatsuki and Grimmjow. Tatsuki was bent over picking up a cell phone off the side table next to the couch.

When Tatsuki turned to see Ulquiorra and Orihime standing half naked in the living room she blushed and rushed back over to the front door where Grimmjow stood waiting for her. Grimmjow laughed when he saw them and winked at Orihime as he closed the door behind Tatsuki.

Orihime couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and led him back to her room. They crossed over to sit on the edge of her bed as the nerves finally kicked in. It had been so natural before when they were in here but now the moment was lost and each sat on the bed tense.

"Did you have fun today?" Orihime asked.

"It was nice being with you," he said before adding, "you're friends don't seem so bad either."

Orihime smiled and placed her hand on his leg. She let it lay there for a while and slowly started running her fingers up and down his thigh above his knee.

Ulquiorra stared at her hand as it moved and leaned back to look up at her. Her eyes were staring at her hand while she inched it further and further up his leg. When she got about half way up his leg she looked over into his face and something broke inside her. She threw her leg around his legs and straddled his hips. Her hands moved to his chest and started kneading the banded muscles. She pushed him down so that he fully lay on his back and started kissing and licking the skin around his neck. Her lips trailed down to his chest and flicked her tongue over each sensitive nipple. She heard Ulquiorra groan as her tongue slid down his stomach and her lips planted a wet kiss where the button of his pants used to be.

She moved her hands up the inside of his legs and brushed past the foreign hardness underneath. Slowly she inched the zipper of his jeans down and pressed kisses down the front of his boxers that the undone zipper now exposed. She could feel him growing beneath her lips as she went further and further down the line of his zipper. When she parted the folds of his boxers to reveal the tip of his erection she carefully wrapped her lips around the tip and suckled.

Ulquiorra's body spasmed when her lips found him and he grabbed her underneath her arms and pulled her up the length of his body. His lips crushed hers and his tongue darted deeply into her mouth. At the same time his hands wrestled with the closures of her bra. After a few failed attempts he ripped the thing apart and tore it off her chest. His hands reached for her breasts and cupped each one in his hands.

While he moved his thumb over her sensitive nipples, Orihime parted her legs and let the juncture of her thighs press against his hips. She could feel him pushing to be inside and she grinded her hips against him.

Ulquiorra's mouth sought out a hard nipple and he stroked his tongue over the pink tip. Orihime rested her weight on her hands that were grabbing handfuls of her sheets. When Ulquiorra's teeth grazed over a sensitive peak, Orihime threw back her head and moaned so loudly that Ulquiorra looked up at her to see if she was ok. With one hand she grabbed the hair on the back of his head and returned it to the nipple he was just torturing.

This enflamed Ulquiorra's already intense heat that was coursing through his body and he grabbed Orihime's hips and pushed her hips down over his while he pressed up. They both moaned deeply from the action and Orihime lifted herself away from his chest to settle more fully on his arousal.

When she started moving her hips, Ulquiorra stared at the perfection of her body. He couldn't remember wanting anything so badly before.

As her breasts bounced up and down, Ulquiorra grabbed her waist and threw her off his body and onto the other side of the bed, lying her down lengthwise over the sheets. He was quick to press his body to hers and crush her lips with his own. His body moved down to nudge her legs open and he settled his body between her legs while his lips made a path down between her breasts and continued their journey to the elastic of her waistband. Ulquiorra grabbed the top of her shorts and started to slowly pull them down, kissing every inch of skin that was uncovered as her shorts crept down. When he uncovered her panties he trailed a finger over the band and then pulled her shorts down the rest of the way.

Orihime couldn't contain the ragged breathing of her lungs. His lips felt like feathers trailing over her skin and when she felt his fingers slide under her panties she nearly bucked him off the bed. Her hands grabbed at her sheets as she tried to contain the violent spasms that were coursing through her body.

Finally Ulquiorra's fingers slid further inside her panties and his middle finger found the slit at the top of her womanhood. He slid that finger down until he found a hard nub already coated in wetness. When his fingers slid over this spot it elicited a loud gasp from Orihime and he moved his finger over that spot again, receiving the same reaction. He played with this spot for a few moments until he started to move his hand further inside her panties and slid a finger inside of her. Slowly he inched his way up inside of her and started moving his finger around to search her core. When she arched off the bed and cried, "Ulquiorra, I need you," he removed his finger and pulled down on her underwear till it landed at the foot of her bed.

Orihime sat up and grabbed at his pants, tugging them down as forcefully as she could. When she had them at his knees she reached for his boxers and started tugging them down as well. When his full erection was freed from his boxers she moaned deep in her throat and wrapped her fingers over his hard length.

Ulquiorra wanted to scream with the pleasure she was creating by touching him. His hands rested on her knees while he closed his eyes and let her explore that very male part of himself. As her hand crept down till she was nearly at the base of his penis, she circled him with her hands and slid her fingers back up his full length.

He sucked in his breath and pushed her back on the bed. He reached down and quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers and settled himself over Orihime's panting form. Ulquiorra pressed his lips to hers when he felt her legs part and the tip of his erection pushed at her feminine lips.

Slowly he pushed forward. Her sweet wetness allowed him to slide easily inside of her, inch by inch. When his throbbing member butted against a soft barrier he lifted his head and looked at her face. She nodded her head and he pressed his mouth against her again as he broke through the thin virginal membrane. At the same time his tongue darted in her mouth.

He didn't move for a few moments while she adjusted to the feel of him. When her hips started to press against him he continued where he had stopped and pressed deeper inside of her. His body yearned to be fully inside of her so he pushed one last time and slid fully inside.

Orihime cried out his name when she felt the full length of him inside of her. Her body arched off the bed and her breathing became frantic. She clutched at the muscles of his back and started to move her hips under his, letting him know she wanted more.

Ulquiorra didn't wait any longer and started to slowly slide in and out, holding his breath as each new sensation washed over him. His eyes drank in the sight of the woman writhing underneath him and the feel of her fingers digging into the flesh of his back.

Soon, his thrusts quickened. Orihime panted harder and grabbed at his shoulders. She started breathing his name between each thrust as something inside of her seemed to be reaching for some unknown point. Her muscles clenched in anticipation and with one last deep thrust she felt her whole body explode and she screamed his name as her body was rocked with electric spasms.

Ulquiorra watched all of this and his body tensed, bringing him closer to the edge. He increased his rhythm and started thrusting deeply inside of her. The sound of their slick bodies bumping against each other was the most intoxicating music and he couldn't help but moan her name when he felt his body start to find the release it sought after. With one final thrust he pushed himself deep inside and let himself go till he couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed over the woman beneath him.

They lay like this for what seemed like hours afterwards, waiting for their breath to return to normal. When Orihime finally found the energy, she moved her hand to his back and gently stroked her fingers over the smooth, sweaty skin. Ulquiorra groaned at the feeling and nuzzled closer to her neck, pressing little kisses over her skin.

When he could remember his name again, Ulquiorra picked himself up off of Orihime and slid himself out of her, making her groan at the loss of him inside of her. He laid himself down by her side and turned his head to look into sated eyes. They kissed each other lazily and teasingly nuzzled each other.

After a few minutes Orihime finally broke the silence and said, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I could go for something really sweet."

Ulquiorra turned and looked at the woman at his side and smiled, "I'm hungry too," he said and Orihime jumped out of the bed and walked over to grab her robe that hung on a peg in the middle of her closet door. When she turned to see Ulquiorra still lying on the bed completely naked she blushed and let her eyes travel over the length of his body.

He was so hot!

He grabbed his pants that lay in a bunched up mess at the foot of her bed and stood up, sliding them up his legs and buttoning them up. When she walked out the door of her room, Ulquiorra followed her down the hall and into the kitchen where she started opening cabinet after cabinet to see what was hidden inside.

"What I really want is ice cream but I don't wanna leave," said Orihime with a pout on her lips.

"I'll walk down and get it for you if you want."

"Oh no Ulqui I don't want you to leave either. I think that's even worse than walking there myself."

Ulquiorra watched as her thoughts raced between options. He saw that she finally reached some sort of conclusion and waited till she said, "Ok, ice cream wins. Let's go for a walk."

They walked back to her room and got finished getting dressed. Orihime picked up her keys and they headed out the door.

Ulquiorra let his arm wrap around her shoulders as they walked lazily down the street. He couldn't remember a time where he'd ever been this content.

**As always, I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 8 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ulquiorra woke up the next morning with something warm tucked into his body. His arms were wrapped around that warmth and his face pressed closely to absorb the smell of lilies. He opened his eyes to look down at Orihime's sleeping form.

She was so beautiful.

He let his fingers drift up to caress her cheek and watched as she smiled in her sleep and wiggled her body closer to him. He kissed her hair gently and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

Not long later Orihime's eyes blinked open. She savored the feel of the strong arms holding her. She wanted to see his face though so she turned around, still within his arms. The movement woke him and they looked at each other, Orihime smiling and Ulquiorra trying to suppress the grin that threatened to spread over his face.

"Good Morning," Orihime said sweetly, still smiling.

Ulquiorra responded by pressing his forehead to hers and pecking her lips.

Orihime giggled and pushed his shoulder so that he lay flat on his back. She crawled on top of him and sat upright on his torso. Ulquiorra had to blink when the impact of the sun through the window hit his face.

Shifting his arms to cradle his head, Ulquiorra stared at the woman above him and yawned. Orihime giggled again and leaned forward to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"So what do you want to do today Ulqui?" asked Orihime.

Ulquiorra removed one hand from behind his head and reached forward to caress Orihime's hip. His hand rose up and cupped one large breast in his hand.

"Oh," said Orihime when she figured out what he wanted to do.

Orihime's eyes glazed over as he ran his thumb over the fabric covering her nipple, unconsciously pressing her chest closer to his touch.

Ulquiorra took his other hand from behind his head and repeated the motion with the other breast.

Orihime placed her hands on Ulquiorra's chest to steady herself as she felt her breathing accelerate. She slid her hips down till she was resting over his hips. She could feel him growing hard beneath her and she pressed herself against it. She wished they had never put on pajamas the night before.

When another flick of Ulquiorra's thumbs glanced over her sensitive nipples, Orihime threw her tiny nightgown off and launched her self down between his legs, pulling her brother's old shorts off of Ulquiorra. His readiness was evident and she quickly climbed back over him.

Ulquiorra's face looked surprised at her actions but when she leaned over to kiss him and stuck her tongue deep inside his mouth, he moaned and threaded his hands in her cascading hair.

Orihime reached down and guided his erection between her folds. When she found the entrance to her feminine cavern she slowly pushed down, capturing more and more of him inside of her. When she had about half of him inside of her she removed her lips from his and sat back, sinking the rest of the way down his hard shaft. They both groaned at the movement and she let herself rest there for a moment, absorbing the feel of him throbbing inside of her. She started to move, cautiously at first but then with more enthusiasm. She liked watching his reactions when she moved her hips a certain way.

Underneath her, Ulquiorra lay with his hands holding her hips. When her tongue darted out to lick some moisture over her dry lips, Ulquiorra wanted to lick his own tongue across those lips. He sat up, circling his arms around her hips as he shifted her weight into his arms and kissed her deeply. Their bodies started to move together in a fascinating rhythm that left them both increasingly breathless.

Soon after, they both cried out their release. Ulquiorra sunk back down to lie on the bed bringing Orihime with him to lie on top of him. He let his fingers trail up and down her spine as they waited for their breathing to slow down.

A few minutes later they heard a loud knock on her front door and the sound of the door creaking open. Orihime and Ulquiorra both jumped up and started throwing on their clothes. Orihime slipped her nightgown back over her head and walked to her bedroom door. Ulquiorra pulled his pants on and just finished zipping them up when the door to Orihimes room burst open.

"Tatsuki," Orihime cried.

"Orihime… Ul… I'm so sorry," Tatsuki said while quickly shutting the door and running down the hall.

Orihime opened the door and followed her out. She found Tatsuki at the entrance to her place and said before she could open the door, "Tatsuki, its ok. You can stay."

A fully dressed Ulquiorra came to stand behind Orihime while the two girls stared at each other.

"Orihime, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have barged in like that," Tatsuki said, taking her hand off of the handle and turning to look at the pair standing at the entrance to the hallway.

"You seemed like you had something important on your mind Tatsuki. What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"It's... it's not important. I just had a question. It can wait until later."

Orihime walked over to the couch and sat down, Ulquiorra stood by her side as she waited, looking at Tatsuki in a way that told her to just ask her now.

"O.. K. I just wanted to know what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were. I heard you guys mention something a few times. Are they soul reapers like Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra grunted and Orihime laughed when she replied, "No no, they aren't soul reapers. Actually they are the enemy of soul reapers."

Tatsuki's eyes widened and continued to listen, "You remember that Aizen guy right? The one Ichigo fought a few days ago and beat."

Tasuki nodded her head and continued to listen to Orihime.

"Well Ulquiorra and Grimmjow used to fight under him. But now that he's gone they no longer have to fight so I asked them to come here… with me."

This certainly sounded like Orihime to Tatsuki. It was just like Orihime to try to save everyone, even the bad guys. At least she didn't try to save that Aizen guy.

"I see," said Tatsuki who still stood in the center of the room looking slightly confused. "What are gigais? I heard you guys mention them a few times and those soul reapers from yesterday at the beach were wearing them as well."

"Gigai's are human forms that allow normal people to see them all. Without the gigai's, very few people would be able to see Ulqui and Grimmjow," explained Orihime.

Tatsuki nodded her head in understanding and then asked, "What do they look like without a gigai?"

Orihime laughed once again and said, "Not much different than they look now. Depends on who you are talking about and what form they are in.

Now Tatsuki looked really confused and Ulquiorra tried to step in and help explain, "We can show you if you would like. We just can't do it here. We're only allowed to be out of our gigai's if we're in Urahara's place."

Orihime bounced up and shouted, "That's a great idea Ulqui! I've kinda missed your wings. Let's go!"

Tatsuki didn't look quite so enthusiastic but she waited while Orihime skipped to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Mmm, I'm hungry. Let's grab something to eat before we go," said Orihime while she grabbed a few things out of cabinets and started throwing it all together.

A little while later, the three left Orihime's place and started down the sidewalk toward Urahara's shop. Tatsuki was quietly walking by Orihime's side while on the other side Ulquiorra had his arm at Orihime's back and the two spoke quietly between themselves.

When the little shop was within sight, they could see Grimmjow out front with a large bag in each hand. They watched as he deposited the bags into the garbage bins on the side of the building and when he turned to head back inside he saw the group approaching.

"Hey Ulquiorra… you have double chores tomorrow," Grimmjow yelled across the space.

Ulquiorra didn't reply but continued to whisper back and forth to the woman at his side.

When they finally reached the shop Grimmjow said, "Tatsuki? Came to get that kiss you denied yourself last night eh?"

Tatsuki just glared into his blue eyes and resisted the urge to hit him.

"Actually Grimm, we came to see you in your hollow form. Tatsuki wants to know what you guys are and Ulquiorra suggested coming here and transforming for her."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in a bit of surprise and then grinned evilly. "Sounds great! I need to get out of this thing for a little while anyway."

The group walked into Urahara's shop and ran into the man himself. "Urahara-san, could we use your training area? We wanna show Tatsuki something," asked Orihime.

"Sure sure. Jinta and Ururu are down there right now. Tell them I need them for something when you get down there please," replied Urahara.

Tatsuki followed Orihime closely as they all walked down into this huge open area filled with rocks and boulders everywhere. They told the kids that Urahara needed them and they quickly scurried up the stairs.

"Ready babe?" Grimmjow said as he held some sort of patch in his hand. Before she could answer he pressed the patch to his chest and a lifeless form dropped to the ground. Standing in front of her was the same blue hair and blue eyes but he had a large scar running down the length of his chest. When he turned his head to look at Tatsuki she gasped at the sight of his hollow mask.

"Do I scare ya now Tatsuki?" Grimmjow asked with a large smile.

Tatsuki didn't immediately answer but still stood there, staring at him. She felt her knee's grow week like something was pressing down on her shoulders and she fought against the feeling.

"Grimmjow, your reiatsu is too strong for her. Tone it down a little,' cried Orihime.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you humans were so weak," he replied and considerably masked his reiatsu level.

Ulquiorra picked up the patch next and quickly jumped out of his body as well. Tatsuki glanced at him in equal fascination then watched as Orihime jumped up and down in excitement.

"Show her your release!" Orihime squealed in excitement.

Ulquiorra turned to Orihime and said, "If she couldn't handle Grimmjow's reiatsu in his normal state then there's no way she could handle mine in my second form. We aren't able to control our levels while we are transforming."

Orihime bit her lip at this and then a light bulb seemed to form over her head. "Can you control it after you have changed?"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow seemed to think it over for a moment before Ulquiorra replied, "We're not really sure. There's never been a need to do so since usually when we need to be in that form we are trying to kill someone."

Tatsuki gasped when she heard him talk about killing people.

"I'll put my shield up while you two transform," said Orihime while she pressed her hands to her temples.

Quickly a shield appeared in front of Tatsuki and Tatsuki turned to watch the two guys as they stood there.

Grimmjow laughed and suddenly the wind seemed to whip around the place causing a small dust storm to form where he was standing. Before Tatsuki could realize what was going on… a form appeared in the dust. It had long blue hair and there was a large hole through the center of its stomach. Large green and blue ears stuck out of a face that seemed familiar. When he grinned over at Tatsuki she immediately recognized the face and gasped.

Before Tatsuki could muttered a word, the wind started to pick up again and a moment later another form appeared in front of her. This one had black wings that stretched out and the helmet on his head had 2 long horns. The face was easy to recognize though as that of Ulquiorra's.

"I'm even sexier now don't ya think Tatsuki?" asked Grimmjow as he stalked towards her.

She turned to look at him approaching and then looked at Orihime.

"Do you think you can control it Ulqui?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra took a moment and started to concentrate on some invisible thing in front of him. After a little while he looked up and said, "Yes, it can be controlled the same way even in this form."

"Are you ready Grimm?" Orihime asked.

"Yea yea, you can take down the barrier," Grimmjow said.

As soon as Orihime released the barrier, that pressure was back but it wasn't as bad as it was before. She was able to bear it easier now.

Orihime quickly jumped into Ulquiorra's arms and they took off into the air.

Tatsuki was so involved in watching the pair flying off that she didn't notice the feline creeping up next to her.

"So, what do you think?" Grimmjow asked.

Tatsuki turned her head quickly and stared straight into a large scarred chest. She looked up and mumble, "It.. its different."

Grimmjow chuckled and reached his hand out to touch Tatsuki's cheek with a clawed hand. "Nothing scares you does it Tatsuki?"

'That wasn't true' Tatsuki thought as she stared into his blue eyes. 'The feeling in her stomach certainly scared her at the moment.'

When Grimmjow leaned over and kissed her she didn't fight back. She allowed herself to feel his smooth lips as they glided over hers.

"I'm scared now," said Tatsuki when his lips released hers.

Grimmjow grinned and leaned down to kiss her again but before his lips touched hers he said, "You should be."

Flying nearby, Orihime watched as her best friend finally allowed Grimmjow to kiss her. She smiled to herself and thought, 'that's going to be an interesting couple.'

Orihime turned to look up at Ulquiorra who was carrying her effortlessly around the arena. "Ulqui…?"

Ulquiorra looked down at the woman in his arms. "Yes Orihime?"

"Can you bring us down for a moment?" she asked.

Ulquiorra dropped gracefully down to the ground and placed Orihime on her feet in front of him.

She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his green eyes. A surge of emotion coursed through her body as she said, "Ulquiorra, I think I'm in love with you."

Ulquiorra's eyes widen in shock and then softened. He wrapped his arms around the woman that had changed his life so much; the woman that had changed HIM so much and said back, "I think I love you too."

The End

**I hate to see it end but that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review if you can. **

**I already have another story in mind so hopefully a few of you will follow me through that story as well. Another Ulquiorra/ Orihime romance.**

**Thanks again! **


End file.
